Camp Guardian
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon AU. Ever since the incident, Elsa hadn't been the same. When Anna drags her to summer camp and she meets a blue eyed boy, will her perspective change? Or will she forever be scarred?
1. Meet the Guardians

**Elsa POV:**

"Elsa!" Anna screamed banging on my door. I mumbled something unintelligible "Whaa?" I answered "Get your ass out of bed! Today is the day we leave for camp!" She screamed then scampered off into her own room. I groaned and decided that I may as well get ready for the long few months ahead of me. Here's the thing, I am not very fond of summer. Don't get me wrong I love the no more school thing, but now that Anna and I were in college it really didn't have the same effect. I love winter time, all the flurries, ice skating, fires, snowmen, gingersnaps and hot chocolate… ever since we moved to south Georgia we had not gotten any of those things. Anna on the other hand loved summer. I would say no to going to this stupid summer camp, but I need to watch out for Anna. Our parents died a few years ago, they went on a cruise and never came back. I walked up and went to my desk, I looked at the flyer that explained all that we had to bring. "Lets see here…" I said to myself, 'Dear Counselors, you will need the following items for the next three months! Jeans, shirts, sleepwear, tennis shoes, flip flops, swimwear, boots, toiletries, sunscreen, bug spray, bedding, pillows, and medication you may require. You may bring more un-required items that you think you may need. I groaned and went into the laundry room where Anna had done all our laundry for me so we could pack and hit the road at ten. I threw on my favorite pair of light blue skinny jeans, and threw on my cowgirl boots with angel wings on them. My uncle thought it would be a good idea to get a pair now that we lived in the south with our aunt and uncle. I braided my light blonde, almost white, hair down the side of my head. I put on one of my favorite shirts that was light blue and said 'If you don't ride horses, I don't ride you!' in white cursive letters, on the back there was a picture of a cowgirl riding a horse. I threw the rest of my jeans in my dark blue suitcase, then followed my yoga pants and flannel pajama bottoms, tee shirts, a few nice shirts, two sundresses, shorts, tennis, socks, underwear and bras, three pairs of flip flops because you never know when those'll break on you, two swimsuits, bug spray, my bedding and pillows, and a whole bunch of sunscreen. Despite living in the south, my unusual complexion refused to tan, and I stuck out like a snowflake in the sand.

I walked downstairs to eat breakfast before packing my toiletries. Anna was already down there wide awake and finished breakfast. I zombie walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. I got out some frosted flakes and ate those for breakfast, while smiling at all of Anna's excited comments. I washed the dishes then went back upstairs to pack my stuff up. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I threw those in my bag, then after I fixed my face and did my makeup the makeup soon followed. I threw my brush and all my shower stuff into a bag and then walked downstairs to face whatever was coming. As I dragged all my stuff downstairs, Anna kept telling my to hurry up. "Yeah yeah! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a wad!" I yelled at her. I grabbed my brown crossbody purse and slung it over my body, it had my wallet, phone and a few other random things in it. I walked out the door and threw my suitcase and bathroom bad into the bed of my truck that Anna and I decided upon, rather than her little bug. She was already in the passenger seat, and was bouncing up and down. I smiled, even though she was only a year younger than me she acted so much younger. "TURN IT UP!" Anna screeched as Sam Hunt came on. He was one of our favorite singers, we pulled out of the driveway and I turned up the radio so loud I was sure anyone within a 40 foot radius would hear us. His song 'Leave the night on' was our favorite of his. Now here's the thing, Anna and I sing. Alot. I actually considered doing something like American Idol, or The Voice. When we sing together, we have an amazing harmony, and Country is our favorite genre of music to sing together. We sang as loud as we could once the chorus came on.

Girl you got the beat right

Killing in your Levi's

High on your lovin's got me buzzin' like a streetlight

It's still early out in Cali

Baby, don't you wanna rally again

We'll find a road with no name

Lay back in the slow line

The sky's dropping jupiter around us like some old train

We'll be rolling down the windows

I bet you were catching our second wind

We don't have to go home we can leave the night on

We can leave the night on!

We kept singing along to our beloved Sam Hunt and Anna danced around in her seat, we drove through town and we waved to everyone in our small town of Arendelle. They all smiled and waved back, we were well known around here. Our uncle owned one of the biggest peach farms in all of Georgia. Before we knew it we were driving our way into uncharted territory. "Uh Anna, what is the town that that Camp is in?" I asked her. "Berk. It says here that it is one of the biggest wildlife preservation area's in the country!" Anna exclaimed looking down at her phone. "Okay, we just need to turn onto this highway, then it'll lead us straight into the heart of Berk, then we can use my Navigation App to give us more specific directions to Camp Guardian." Anna told me happily. "So, do you think the people there will be nice?" I asked her turning down the radio. "I don't know, I hope so. I hope I meet some guys!" Anna said nonchalantly. "Anna!" I squeaked at her. I know shes only a year younger than me, but she's still my baby sister. "Oh come on Elsa! Like you don't want someone there, especially after what happened with Hans!" she said rolling her eyes at me. I sighed and shook my head, It was true I really did want another person in my life besides Anna. I mean I did have our Aunt Missy and Uncle Duke but it wasn't the same. "Well who would be your perfect guy then?" I asked trying to change the subject. "He would be tall, handsome, good with animals, a singer, and have a nice jawline…" Anna trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes. I burst out laughing "A strong jawline?! Anna where do you come up with this shit?!" I asked her crying hysterically. She snapped out of it, "Well, at least I have a dream guy, miss ice queen!" she snapped back at me. I dried my tears "Thats me, Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle. And I do have a dream guy." I said back. "Well?" Anna asked impatiently. "He'd have to love winter, be funny, about my height, and I have always liked blue eyes." I said quietly. "Fair enough." Anna said "When will we be there?" she asked impatiently. "Another hour I said, it was already eleven. I too was growing anxious. I tried to focus on the road, and hoped to god this wouldn't be too embarrassing. "Elsa do I look okay?" Anna asked me. I looked her over, she had her copper hair in a suspended dutch braid, a blue tank top, some dark blue skinny jeans, and her boots that were teal and had white crosses on them. "Well you look like a better version of me so lets hope to god so." I joked with her, she relaxed and we kept driving along the highway. We finally made it to Berk, Anna pulled out her Galaxy s3 and pulled up her navigation app. As we followed the directions of the stupid voice box, I noticed that Berk was a lot like Arendelle. There were many people who waved at us, without knowing who we were, there were several trucks like mine, and lots of boots. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay this is it! Take this turn and then we'll be there!" Anna squealed. I squealed with her, adrenaline was coursing through my body. That's when I realized that maybe I was also excited to come, and my sister knew me more than I knew myself. We pulled in along the dusty dirt road, and pulled into the lot where several other trucks and a few cars were parked. There was a picket fence at the front of the camp with a sign that said 'Camp Guardian' along it. Anna and I hopped out and realized we were about ten minutes late, we grabbed our luggage from the bed of the truck and ran into the place. Anna pulled out her map of the huge wildlife camp, and found out where the main hall was. We ran in the direction and we burst into the room where we found all the other counselors already there, and a very irritated looking man at the podium in front of the chairs. "Ah, here are our two missing girls from… Arendelle, Georgia? Well gee no wonder you guys were late!" he had a thick viking accent and I assumed those were the roots of this town. "Uh, yes." Anna said dropping our bags, we walked over and took our assigned seats. On my left was a girl with ridiculously long blonde hair, Anna was to my right, and on the other side of Anna was a girl with straight white teeth and a blue and green shirt. I returned my attention back to the man at the front who I now realized had a blonde unibrow and a long blonde mustache, he introduced himself as Greg, but everyone called him Gobber. He went through the rules, then informed us that the kids would be here in four days, so we had four days to make Camp Guardian look beautiful and get to know each other. He said we should do introductions now, and said we should start at the front of the room and snake our way around it. First up was a tall man, he was had huge muscles and had dark brown hair "Hello mates, my name is Ben. Everyone calls me Bunny though because thats well what I do. I am the animal caretaker, and will be teaching the kids how to treat wildlife. I am 22 years old, and a Biology Major with a Minor in Zoology. If you can't tell yet from my accent, I moved here from Australia." We all laughed and then next went a short guy with longer brown hair. "Uh hi, everyone. My name is (he hiccups) Drew, but my (he hiccups again) friends call me (he hiccups again) Hiccup." he said nervously, we all burst out laughing, he seemed like a sweet guy. "Uh I'm here to teach the kids about forestry, tell them where to find things and how to. I am 21, and my major is in Mapping and Development. I live here in Berk, and I uh… yeah." then he scurried down the steps and back into his seat. There were several more people I met, there was Astrid, Flynn, Sandy, and the girl next to me was named Rachel, but her friends called her Rapunzel or Punzie because of her hair.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I heard a wolf whistle from the back of the room and looked to see it was another brown haired boy I hadn't met yet. He was slugged in the gut by a boy who looked just like him, but had hair like mine. We locked eyes and I felt myself go weak. I pulled myself together and stood up straighter. "Uh, hi. I'm Elsa, and I'm here to teach the kids how to ride horses, and will be helping out with the choir. I am 21, and my major is in General Animal Science, with a minor in Equestrian Studies. I am, as you learned earlier, from Georgia." I stated calmly, I walked down the stairs and gave Anna a wink as she passed me going up the stairs. I sat down and saw that she was smiling brightly at everyone. "Hi! I'm Anna, Elsa's sister! I'm here to help with the little kids, and will be helping Elsa run the choir! I am 20 years old, and my Major is in Child Development." Anna said with another smile. she started to turn away, but then stopped suddenly and was staring into the crowd, I smiled at her and motioned for her to come off the stage, she shook her head and walked back to her seat. "What was that?" I mumbled, "Some guy…" Anna mumbled back. The girl who sat next to Anna went and we discovered that her name was Tiffany, but her friends all called her Tooth because of her Dental Degree. Next went a guy named Kristoff, who Anna whispered to me was the guy who locked eyes with her. He seemed nice, he was from Canada. Next went the brown haired boy who whistled at me. "My name is Andy." he said with a tone of voice that said he knew he was hot, which he was. Just not my type of hot. "I'm 21 years old, and I'll be helping with the sports." he didn't say anything else, he just sauntered back to his friends. Up walked the blue eyed boy with hair as light as mine who I made eye contact with. "My name is Jack, and I am Andy's twin. We're from Burgess Minnesota. I'll be helping with the horses and the Life Guarding." he said. I noticed he was wearing a light blue shirt as well that said 'My horse bucked off your honor student', some blue jeans, and brown country boots. He seemed so laid back, and his hair was exactly like mine. Blonde, but verging on white; it had a cute rumpled 'I just rolled out of bed' look that made me want to run my fingers through it. And his eyes made my whole body shiver, his eyes were the coldest of blues. He walked back down the steps and then a few other people were introduced, and Gobber told us to pick up our information sheets at the front table.

We all stood up and crowded around the table trying to find our names, several people here already knew each other from previous years at camp. Anna and I started talking about the choir, and when we finally reached the front of the table I saw my name and reached across the table, but my hand crashed into another one, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through my arm. I looked up and saw the arm was connected to none other than the cute cowboy Jack. We locked eyes and I slowly reached around him and grabbed my paper. I walked back to Anna trying to shake off what just happened, pull yourself together Elsa. You did not come to this camp just to get boned by some cute cowboy. Anna and I looked at our information sheets. We were cabin four, and my bunk partner was Tooth, and Anna's was Rapunzel. Breakfast was at seven thirty, then I had horse lessons all morning, lunch at 11;30, then horse lessons all afternoon, with Jack. Great. Around three to four was choir time. four to six was free time, and then six was dinner. After that we were free to go to the lake, stables, fields, woods, bonfire, and the quad until 11, which was lights out. "Oh my gosh! We're roomies!" Rapunzel shrieked, Anna and her started hugging and talking a mile a minute. "You must be Elsa, I'm-" "Tooth." I finished her sentence with a smile. "Haha yeah, well lets go you two!" All four of us walked over to our cabin and started to make it feel like a home.

* * *

Jack POV:

"Thats what she said!" Andy said loudly as we pulled into the drive of Camp Guardian. I sighed, I couldn't believe uncle North was making us come here AGAIN. Uncle North owned this plot of land and decided to use it towards teaching kids the wonder of the wilderness. Uncle North didn't even live in Virginia! He lived in Russia! I shook my head at Andy, he could be a real douchebag sometimes. I pulled in our Silverado 1500 into the 'parking lot' which was really just a plot of grass with a rope around it. I hopped out and took in the fresh scent of spring shifting into summer. I prefered the snow in Minnesota, and I loved the Russian weather back with Uncle North. We dropped our bags in the front of the main building, and Gobber greeted us. "Hello boys!" he said with his viking accent. I rolled my eyes and we greeted him. "Well come on,your cousins are already here." He was referring to Bunny and Sandy, Uncle Norths kids. Bunny moved to Australia for college and now had an Australian accent rather than a Russian one, and Sandy preferred not to talk at all. We sat down in our chairs. There were a few new faces, but most of the faces were familiar. Uncle North had sent us here since we could walk and talk as campers and it only seemed fit that we go as counselors he said. "Man, check out Tiff! I swear man, she gets hotter every year!" Andy howled. "You need help man." Kristoff said walking in. "Hey man!" we said, Kristoff had gone here since he was a kid too and was one of my best friends. "Huh, looks like we're missing some people…" Kristoff said gesturing to the two empty seats, I shrugged and asked him how Canada was. "Still cold, still polite, still lovin hockey." Kristoff joked. I laughed and stretched out, shuffling my boots along the floor. "Well, we will begin the meetin' then. I'm sure our two missin counselors'll show up eventually…" Gobber trailed off and began with the Camp Pledge and Mission. I was beginning to doze off when suddenly the door burst open.

"Ah, here are our two missing girls from… Arendelle, Georgia? Well gee no wonder you guys were late!" Gobber said. I looked over and saw the two girls. One had cooper hair and a tank top with matching boots. Then there was the snowflake. She had hair just like mine, and her skin was as light as freshly fallen snow, her shirt said 'If you aren't riding horses, I ain't riding you!' and I laughed inwardly to myself. She was gorgeous, she had deep dark blue eyes and full red lips. I felt my pants grow tighter and I looked sternly down at myself 'Not now boy, not now.' I thought. "Uh, yes." snowflakes friend said. They sat down and I didn't pay attention to anything else besides the back of her head. A million thoughts went through my mind. I only paid attention to the new people who I didn't know. There was a new guy named Flynn, and then a girl named Astrid. Then it was snowflakes turn to go up, she swayed her hips when she walked, and her boots clicked along the floor. Her chest swayed with her hips and I was sure every other guy was thinking the same thing as me. Andy of course, was the only one to voice his thoughts. He whistled loud and clear, I turned around and slugged him the stomach. He had no right, I was gonna make her mine. I turned around to see her staring at me, and I locked my eyes with her deep blue ones, until she seemed to gather herself and start her speech. "Uh, hi. I'm Elsa, and I'm here to teach the kids how to ride horses, and will be helping out with the choir. I am 21, and my major is in General Animal Science, with a minor in Equestrian Studies. I am, as you learned earlier, from Georgia." I was starstruck. She was working with the horses to! Hell yeah! I thought to myself, even her name was beautiful. She said she was working with the choir, she must have a beautiful voice. She walked off and winked at her friend who walked up nervously, I slumped in my seat thinking maybe she was gay. Then the copper haired girl said her name was Anna and she was Elsa's sister. I perked up at that, so she wasn't gay! She was just being a tease to her baby sister! I nearly punched the air in excitement until I noticed Kristoff had his mouth dropped, and was obviously staring. I chuckled to myself, me too man, me too I thought. After all us guy's said who we were we concluded the meeting, and we went to go get our info papers. I hung back with Kristoff as he went on and on about Anna, I just smiled and mentioned about him talking to her tonight at group bonding. I groaned at my own suggestion, group bonding was something all the counselors did every night for the four nights the campers weren't here. When Kristoff and I reached the table I scanned it for my name, and when I saw it I reached to grab it until my hand smashed into another one. Electricity coursed through my veins and I looked up to be met with the same dark blue eyes that grabbed me earlier. I licked my lips and we both reached around to grab our papers. I shook it off and turned around to find Andy standing behind me smirking, waggling his eyebrows. "God damnit Andy, knock it off." I said. "Gonna get in her pants?" he asked me. I groaned "Why do you have to be so horny?" I asked and looked at my schedule.

I had lifeguard duty from eight to noon, then I had horse lessons with Elsa from noon to three! I practically whooped in delight. I saw my bunk mate was Kristoff, and we high fived at that. Andy got stuck with the new guy Flynn. Huh I thought as we headed to cabin two, this was gonna be the most interesting year at camp ever. I saw Elsa walking to cabin four with Anna, Punzie, and Tooth. I smiled and thought about the group bonding tonight. We walked into the cabin and threw our stuff in our room as men do, when Flynn walked in. "Hi, you're Andy right?" Flynn asked. "Yep, nice to meet you man." Andy said shaking his hand. "This is my twin brother Jack, and our brother from another mother Kristoff." Andy said introducing us. We all greeted him and then settled down our stuff. "Well gentlemen, what do you suggest we do?" Kristoff asked us. "Lets go to the lake while it's still warm out." Andy said. We all agreed and changed into our suits. Andy had some brown trunks, I had some dark blue with dusts of silver on it, Kristoff had some green ones, and Flynn had some white and blue striped ones. We walked over to the beach and saw that some people already beat us to it. Hiccup, Astrid, Gothel, Bunny, Sandy, and another girl named Jamie were already there. "Hey hiccup." I said. "Oh hey Jack, this is my girlfriend Astrid." he said gesturing to the new girl. She had thick blonde hair in a braid and a Bronze one piece on. "Hey, welcome to Camp Guardian." I said smiling at her. "Thanks, Hiccup insisted that I come with." she said rolling her eyes. I laughed and we all talked a bit more. "Hey Astrid!" Jamie yelled. "What?" she yelled back. "We're gonna go get Punzie, Tooth and the newbies!" she yelled again. "Okay!" Astrid stood up and told us they would be right back, my heart was pounding way to fast and I tried to keep my cool front up. The girls all left us and the guys gathered around in a huddle to get a game plan. "Okay, so as we all can tell Kristoff you go try to get that Anna chick, Flynn you get Punzie, I get Tooth, and then Jack you can have Elsa." Andy said firmly. We all nodded, I was shocked how calm they were being about this, I mean was it that obvious I got a boner everytime Elsa swayed past us? Oh well I thought to myself. We broke our huddle but still hung out together, sprawled out on the warm sand. We heard distant giggles, "Here comes the show men." Andy said rubbing his hands together. "Andy try to keep it in your pants." Kristoff said for me, and we all howled with laughter except for a grumbling Andy. "No way!" I heard Tooth said. "Way!" Anna said and they all laughed louder. "Elsa! You firecracker!" Punzie teased her. Elsa was a firecracker? Huh I thought… she seemed like the more reserved type. "Whatcha ladies talking about?" Andy asked them. "Oh nothing." Anna said. Anna was in a blue and pink aztec print bikini, and her hair was down, I could practically see Kristoff's eyes popping out of his head. Then I shifted my gaze to Elsa and I joined Kristoff, she was in a Light Blue bikini that had puffs of white here and there. She took out her braid and her hair fell in long blonde waves. "Hello girls, my name is Andy." Andy said winking at them. "Hello." they all said. "I'm Kristoff, anyone want to join me for a swim?" he asked trying to hide his hopeful tone looking at Anna. "I'll go with you!" Anna said happily, they both went off to the water. "So Elsa…" I said running my fingers through my hair. "Yeah?" she asked. "What do you think of camp so far?" I asked lamely. "Oh it looks like it'll be great fun!" she replied enthusiastically. I smiled "It looks like we'll both be working with the horses huh?" I said. "Yeah I guess so…" she said blushing.

We kept talking and joking around and before we knew it everyone was acquainted with each other and we were having a great time. "Hey bro what's on the schedule for bonding tonight?" Kristoff asked me. "We'll be doing partner work." I said back shaking my head with disgust. Elsa laughed "Not a fan of bonding?" she teased me. "You know, the best form of bonding is to play a round of chicken." I said with a devilish smile. "Anna! You wanna play chicken?" Elsa hollered over at her sister. "Hell yeah!" Anna said pulling Kristoff behind her. Elsa grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the water, there was that electricity of her touch again. Kristoff went under and Anna went up on his shoulders, when he emerged Anna giggled "I feel so tall!" she exclaimed. "You sure about this?" Elsa asked me. "Hell yeah." I said, and under I went, when I felt her thighs on my neck I stood up. My head was in between Elsa's thighs. Of course it was only for a game of chicken but I seriously was starting to question my stability in this situation. "Ready for this bro?" Kristoff whispered to me. "Hell no." I whispered back, and then the girls started going at it. Screaming at each other and trying to get the other to fall off. They kept talking about their childhood mistakes, but when Anna said something about a guy named Hans, Elsa lost it all. She shoved Anna back with all her might and she and Kristoff went back into the water. She and I whooped and hollered, I lifted her up off my shoulders and spun her around in the air before plopping her down in the water. I kept my hands on her hips for just a bit too long, and her hands lingered on my chest panes. Kristoff emerged pulling Anna up with him, laughing but Anna had a grimace. "That's what you get baby sis!" Elsa said laughing, punching her in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Next time I'll limit the trash talk…" Anna stated. We all laughed and Swam around for a bit. "Hey guys! Time to change for dinner!" Tooth hollered at us, we all got out and headed over to our cabins.

I threw on my old blue jeans with a hole in one knee that I was wearing earlier, my favorite tee shirt from earlier also, then my boots, I hoped Elsa wore her boots too. We walked into the main hall and went through the line, tonight it was hot dogs. I saw Elsa already sitting at the big table meant for the counselors, and I sat next to her. She did change back into what she was wearing earlier today and I smiled. "Hey." I said pulling up to her. "Hey." she replied. "What kind of partner work Gobber?" Andy asked Gobber one more time. "None of the kind that you would like my boy." Gobber said embarrassing Andy. We all laughed and then went back to talking over each other. I found out Elsa has a Horse back home named Olaf, and I told her mine was named Frost. We talked about everything and anything. Everyone had something to say and a story to tell, this summer was gonna be a good one. "Alright ladies, time for your group bonding activity." Gobber said. "Meet me in the field in fifteen minutes" he said, and off he went.

* * *

Elsa POV:

We waited in the field patiently for Gobber to tell us what the hell we were doing. "Tonight it is all about partner work, so go on. You might want a partner of the opposite gender though for this one. Get that look off your face Andy before I wipe it off for ya." Gobber said scolding Andy. Suddenly someone was grabbing my hand, I turned to see it was Jack. My body was going to melt. "Wanna be my partner?" He asked me with a smile, I nodded and felt like I was on cloud nine. Jack didn't let go of my hand, so I didn't let go either. Anna shot me a look but didn't say anything and drew her attention back to Kristoff. "Tonight, ye lads will learn how to dance." Gobber said with a smile. We all groaned in refusal. "I can think of a dozen things we could do instead!" Andy whined "I'm sure you could but these are orders from the boss." Gobber said. I felt bad for him, he had to teach a bunch of twenty year olds to dance. I knew how to dance properly, my uncle made sure of that years ago. I wondered if Jack knew. I shrugged and thought I guess we'll find out. "So ask your partner what dance you would like to do, then you guys will try to impress me. Best dance gets to sleep im for an extra hour tomorrow." Gobber told us, we all perked up at that. Who didn't love extra sleep? I turned to Jack "I know how to do almost all the dances that there are, I had to take dance classes a few years ago. What about you?" I asked him. "I also know how to do quite a lot of dances." he responded "My Uncle North always made sure I did." he trailed off. He was so cute when he scrunched his nose. "How about the foxtrot?" I asked him. "Sounds like fun!" Jack said taking my waist with one hand and my hand in the other. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and off we went. I laughed as he spun me around, and he smiled with me. We danced circles around everyone else, and we won that competition no problem. When we won, we took a deep breath "That was so fun!" I said in between breaths. "Yeah it was!" Jack said smiling wildly at me. "Maybe we can dance again sometime…" he asked me, with just a hint of lust in his eyes. "Yeah? I'd like that." I told him flashing him a grin.

"Alright counselors, off you go. Tomorrow we start cleaning up this place." Gobber told us waddling away. "Can I walk you back?" Jack asked me, with the most adorable crooked grin. "Sure…" I replied giving him a small smile. We started walking back, behind everyone else, talking about more random things. "Well here we are." Jack said. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" I said starting to walk up the steps to the cabin. "Uh, Elsa? Are you good at keeping secrets?" Jack asked me. "I guess, why?" I asked him, suspicious to where this was going. "Then keep this one." Jack sputtered out and pulled me in for a kiss. At first I didn't realize what he was doing, but then I melted into it. He tasted like mint and sweet tea. I didn't want him to stop, ever. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I could feel his erection pressed up against my belly, and it made warmth pool between my legs. He brushed his tongue along my lips asking for entrance, I granted him without a second thought. His tongue danced with mine, and he had one hand running through my hair and the other on my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair, and pressed myself up against him. When we came up for air, I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of ice blue ones, pouring into mine. "I don't think I'll be able to keep that secret." I mumbled. Jack burst out laughing "You don't have to snowflake." he said smiling at me. "Snowflake?" I asked him questioningly, "Yeah, when I first saw you, you reminded me of a snowflake." he trailed off. "Oh." I simply said. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, giving him one more hug. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." jack said resting his head on top of mine as we hugged. I turned and smiled back at him then ran up the stairs into our room and slammed the door shut. "Holy shit." I whispered to what I thought was myself, but then I looked up and realized Anna, Tooth and Rapunzel were all smiling at me. "Don't." I threatened. "Don't have to." Tooth said. "We got the proof." Punzie said. Anna simply held up her phone and showed me pictured of Jack and I sucking face. "You creeps…" I mumbled. "It was probably nothing, he probably has a different summer girl every year." I said. "Uh uh." Tooth said shaking her head, "He's never had one." Punzie elaborated. I was shocked, that boy should be worshipped. I sunk into my bed, and decided I would deal with it tomorrow.


	2. Camp Moon River

**Jack POV:**

I wake up late, I yawned and smiled to myself. Yesterday was one hell of a change. I came here expecting it to be another year of hell, instead I met Elsa. I smiled, remembering yesterday. I hopped out of bed, and realized all the guys were gone. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans, my boots and a shirt that said 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' on it. I smirked to myself thinking about Elsa's shirt yesterday. Hopefully she would notice, I walked into the main building to find everyone already up there, with bags under their eyes. I grabbed some pancakes and coffee and sat in between Elsa and Kristoff, she was wearing another pair of light blue skinny jeans, with her angel wing boots. Her pink shirt said 'Don't flatter yourself cowboy, I was looking at your horse!' in white brick letters. I smiled at her, and began downing my pancakes. "You're damn chipper this morning." Andy said looking at me with an annoyed look. "Did you not get enough sleep princess?" I mocked him. "No." he said sticking his tongue out at me. "Well that sucks ass." I said ignoring him. "So what did you guys get assigned to do?" I asked them. "I have to go venture into the woods." Hiccup said. "I get to go with him." Flynn said. "We have to work with the sports equipment." Andy said, gesturing towards Bunny and himself. "I get to set up the little kids rooms with Punzie!" Anna said. "I get to set up the paints and crafts." Tooth said. "I get to set up the lifeguard equipment with you in the afternoon Jack." Sandy said. "I get to work with the horses with you this morning Jack, then in the afternoon I have to go set up the choir room." Elsa said softly. "I'm going to set up the archery, and the bonfire areas." Astrid told us. "Hello ladies, now that you all have your schedules, go on. Make this place beautiful." Gobber said as he walked in. We all grumbled and went out the door, Once it was just Elsa and I, I grabbed her hand and smiled hugely at her "I've been thinking about this all morning." I said pulling her into a kiss. She giggled and we went on our merry way to the stables. We walked into find six horses. She gasped and walked up to Blue Jeans, "He's beautiful…" It was true, he was a white horse, with patched of fur that almost appeared to be blue around him. "That's Blue Jeans…" I said smiling, and thought I should introduce her to all the horses. "This is Buck," I said gesturing to the brown bay horse "And this is Blue Belle," I said showing her the brown paint "This is Buttercup," I said moving along to another brown paint, "And these two are Bingo and Banjo." I said showing her the last two Appaloosas. She giggled. "All their names start with 'B'." she said. I stood for a second dumbstruck, it was true. I burst out laughing and soon we were talking about the horses, "Well we just have to keep them well fed, exercised, and their stables cleaned." I said moving back into my serious mode. We each watered and fed three of them, then we cleaned out their stables. This took about an hour, "Well, you ready to take old Blue Jeans for a ride?" I asked her giving her a crooked grin. She dropped a bucket and screeched "Hell yes!"

She ran around the barn and had Blue Jeans saddled up and was climbing up before I could even say boo. I laughed and brought out Blue Bell. Once I had her saddled up, I walked back into the barn and grabbed my straw cowboy hat, and Elsa's straw cowgirl hat. "Your headgear my lady." I said jokingly as I bowed. She laughed and took the hat "Thank you good sir." I hooked one of my boots into Belle's stirrups, and then swung my leg over her and by the time I was ready, Elsa was off. I laughed and chased after her. "Come on Belle! Get 'em girl!" I said as the horse ran after Blue Jeans. Elsa laughed and I noticed how she bounced slightly with every bound that Blue Jeans made. I eventually caught up to her, and I smiled at her from under my hat. She smiled back at me, and we eventually slowed the horses down to a trot, and I showed her all the trails. I took her back to the riverbank, and hopped off, tying Blue Belle to a tree, then led Blue Jeans to the same tree and tied him up next to Belle. "What are we doing?" Elsa asked, still on Blue Jeans. "Come on" I said lifting her off the horse. "Let me show you." We walked along the river bend, hand in hand. We talked about the horses, and I couldn't help but tease her about the way she bounced when the horse ran. "Hey now! It hurts you know, going up and down all the time…" Elsa trailed off giving me a grimace. "Hey now, I was just kidding." I said pulling her into a hug. I knew if I was to make Elsa mine, this would be the place to do it. With the sun shining on our faces, the sound of the river, and the smell of wilderness and our horses. "Elsa…" I asked her, my arms still around her waist. "Yeah?" she said leaning back so she could see my face, her hands on my chest. "Would you maybe… want to be my girlfriend? I know we've only known eachother for a bit but would you like to?" I asked her quickly and hoped for the best. "Yes!" Elsa screamed and she jumped up on me, she wrapped her legs around my stomach and clung to me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. I kissed her as I kissed her before, and just when we were starting to get to the fun part, we heard a rustling in the bushes. Elsa gasped and hid behind me. I stood up straighter and looked at the bushes, when suddenly a face emerged. "Hello there." the mysterious man said. "Uh, hi." I said. "My name is Black, Pitch Black. My friends and I heard you had a little camp around here and we were wondering when we would find one of you counselors." he said. "My name is Jack North, and this is Elsa." I said firmly. A flicker of recognition came across his face. "Ah, so you must be the son of the great Chris North." Pitch said with a poisonous smile. "No, I am his nephew." I said, suddenly curious about how he knew uncle North. "Ah, I see. Well I think you should run back to your pathetic little director, Gobber was his name?" he sneered at us. "Hey, Mr. Gobber is a very nice man. Why are you here anyway?" Elsa asked from behind me. Pitch turned his attention to Elsa for the first time, "I'm here because a dear friend of mine Drago has opened up a little summer camp as well, and asked me to be a counselor." I was shocked. "Why?" I asked him. "To put your uncle out of business." Pitch replied simply. I was taken aback. "Elsa, lets go." I murmured. "Okay." she said, and we turned around to go back to our horses. "I'll see you around…" Pitch said before disappearing into the bushes and brush. "That was creepy." Elsa said. "Yeah I know snowflake, but come on, we gotta get back." I lifted her up onto the horse, and pulled myself up on Blue Belle. We rode back in silence, we both knew what was on our minds. When we got back to the stables, Elsa told me to go tell Gobber and she would take care of the horses. I kissed her on the cheek and then ran out of the stables to go find Gobber…

* * *

**Elsa POV:**

I took care of the horses, then I went to the main hall to go see what was for lunch, Astrid, Andy, and Tooth were back. I grabbed my lunch and sat down next to Andy. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey" they all responded, so my guess was that they had no idea what was going on. Everyone slowly piled in, and then when everyone was here except Jack and Gobber I started to worry. "Hey everyone." Jack said, running in with Gobber. "We have a problem lads, look like we have some new neighbors…" Gobber said out of breath, his prosthetic leg wasn't helping him much. "Neighbors?" They all asked. "Elsa and I were riding the horses, and we ran into a man named Pitch Black. He said a man named Drago is here to run this camp out of business." Jack explained. "The man named Drago didn't know what Pitch was talking about, and invited all of us over tonight to meet his counselors since we will be on each others borders and will most likely see more of eachother now." Gobber continues. We all looked around at each other questioningly, "Lets do it!" Andy exclaimed. We all soon agreed that tonight we would go over and meet our new neighbors. Jack slid in by me and kissed my cheek "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah." I said with a smile, and squeezed his hand. "Well come on now, finish your lunch and move on with your day!" we all listened and finished our lunch and then we all parted ways. "We will be having a talk later missy!" Anna said to me, with Punzie and Tooth giggling behind her. I rolled my eyes, they were definitely talking about Jack and I. I made my way over to the small choir room, I took in the smell of old sheet music, dust, and carpeted risers. I started organizing all the music, and cleaning the windows. After about three hours of cleaning, organizing, and singing the music we had, I decided to go back to our dorm and get ready for the dinner and bonfire invitation from Mr. Drago's camp. I walked into our dorm to discover all my roommates were already back. "Hey guys." I said as I went to my dresser. "Elsa! Tell us everything!" Tooth exclaimed. "What do you want to know?" I asked, pulling out a pair of shorts, then shoving them back in the drawer as Punzie said "You guys are dating correct?". "Haha, yes!" I laughed. "Good, so how did he ask you?" Anna asked. "Well, we were riding the horses, and he took us to this little river, and then he hugged me, and asked me!" I said, they all sighed and got a dreamy look on their faces. I laughed "Don't worry, your men will soon follow suit." I said, "How do you know?" Tooth asked. "Well now that Jack asked me, they'll all want to grow a pair like him." I explained. "Ah, I see." Punzie said. We all started talking about them and their guys and I just kept rummaging through my drawer looking for what I wanted. "Aha!" I exclaimed, pulling out my little jean skirt. I proudly stipped and put it on, then started rummaging through my shirts "What about this one?" I said pulling up a tee shirt that said 'Georgia Peach' on it. When I looked up I noticed we were not dressing for a tee shirt style event. Anna had a dark blue blouse on, Tooth had a ruffley green and turquoise tank on, and Punzie had a strapless purple peplum on. I opened my mouth and then shut it. They all laughed and I kept digging around for one of the nice shirts I had. I finally found a blue and white flannel shirt, that tied around my belly button, so that a slight amount of my stomach showed. I pulled my hair out of my thick braid, and let my blonde hair fall down in long waves. I turned around. "Better?" I asked them, "Better." they all said at once. I turned to our big mirror, and put on some eyeliner, and some mascara, then the slightest bit of pink lipstick. I slipped on my boots, and we all walked out to meet the guys.

They were all waiting impatiently outside our cabin. The bus was parked outside our cabin and Gobber honked impatiently. We all ran onto the bus, Tooth going first, then myself, then Punzie, then Anna. "There you lassies are!" Gobber yelled at us. We all laughed and hopped up the stairs. I scanned the bus looking for Jack, he was sitting in the very back seat with Kristoff in front of him, Bunny to his right, Andy in front of Bunny, Sandy in front of Andy, and Flynn in front of Kristoff. They all yelled things like "Where have you been?" "Finally!" "About Time!" "I died twice waiting for you!" and all us girls just laughed and then sat next to our men. "Wow… it was worth the wait snowflake." Jack said, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled and thanked him, he was looking very dashing in a red and black flannel tucked into his jeans; which had a belt with a big western buckle on it that said 'Country Boys Do It Right,', the letters were formed out of a lasso, and finally his boots.I sat down on his lap, and he had one arm wrapped around my waist, cupping my ass. The other was on top of the bus seat in front of us, which he used as he talked. I noticed that Kristoff and Anna were holding hands, and Flynn and Punzie were sitting dangerously close. Of course I expected Andy to pull out all the stops with Tooth but anyone could tell that he was actually very nervous. We all laughed and joked around until we pulled into, as the gate said, 'Camp Moon River'. We all looked out the windows into the brand new camp. It had black welded wire panel fences, flowers blooming everywhere with healthy green grass everywhere. The buildings were all new, being made out of stone or logs, they all had the latest necessities. The quad had a water fountain and I could see the stables from here, which no doubt were full of pedigree horses. We all fell silent, and we pulled up into the main building. There were many happy smiling faces as we pulled up, we came to a stop. None of us stood up until finally Astrid stood up and said "Come on you pussies! Lets go show them what we're made of!" we all whooped and yelled back.

We all cheered as we piled off the bus, and they all greeted us very politely, then a big man, with long black hair and huge muscles gave a booming greeting "Hello! Welcome to Camp Moon River!" he said loudly. All his counselors stopped talking and let him speak. "You must be Gobber! Welcome! I am so pleased your counselors could join us tonight!" he spoke to Gobber. "Thank you Drago, but these are Chris North's counselors. He is in Russia, and will be at camp very soon." Gobber said in a calm voice. "Welcome counselors! Let me introduce you to my counselors!" he said in a booming voice. "This here is Vanessa," he said, patting the head of a gorgeous brunette, I glanced over at Jack and realized he was unfazed by her "These are our twins Drizella and Anastasia" he said gesturing to two girls, one had red hair and the other had brown, "This young man is Gaston," he said, patting the shoulder of a tall, handsome, dark haired muscular guy. He winked at me and Jack wrapped a protective arm around me "This fellow here is Kronk," he said pointing at another tall, dark haired muscular man, "And this little peach is my own daughter, Darla." he said, looking down at a girl with braided brown pigtails, and braces. "Oh and how could I forget, this is Pitch and his friend Hans" Drago said with a booming laugh. I felt myself freeze, as Pitch and Hans emerged from inside the main building. I curled tighter into Jack, and we all looked around at the strange faces. "Right, well these are my counselors. This here is Flynn, Rachel, Tiffany, Ben, Astrid, Drew, Kristoff, Anna, Gothel, Elsa, (Hans whipped his head around to stare at me when he heard my name) and these are my twins. Jack and Andy." Gobber said introducing us and pointing us out as he went along "They have distinct nicknames, so if you hear 'em call each other something strange just go along with it." Gobber said jokingly as he playfully shoved Tooth on the shoulder. We all laughed, but the other counselors just stared at us funnily. "Please, come in." Drago said with a smile, opening the doors for us. We walked in and took in the amazing main building. It had marble floors and glass tables. This was not what I expected a summer camp to look like. We all walked in, Jack never let go of me, but I could feel Hans staring into my back. We all sat down and started talking to eachother, of course the Moon River counselors rarely spoke, but Kronk seemed like great fun. We ate dinner, then after all getting to know each other, we walked out to their bonfire area, which was just a little fire pit with a billion of benches on a hill. Jack pulled me onto his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Oh, you sing Vanessa? So does Elsa." Bunny said. "Oh yes, my sister is running our choir this year." Anna said proudly. I glared at both of them, the last thing I needed was to sing in front of a bunch of strangers who all clearly didn't want us here. "Oh, is that so?" Drizella sneered. "Our Vanessa has the most of angelic voices." Anastasia said after her sister. "Let's see what you can do Elsa." Kronk said encouragingly. "Alright, what do you want me to sing?" I said, not backing down from the challenge. "Whatever you want." Vanessa said challenging me back. "Hey Kristoff? Did you bring your ukulele with you?" I asked him. "You know I did." he said with a smile, he ran off and got it, then when he returned with it and sat down on a bench, Jack was on my right, Anna on my left, and Kristoff on the other side of Anna. "I think you know what song Kristoff…" I said smiling at him, he winked at me and started playing the song 'Hey Soul Sister' on his ukulele.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey **(I started singing, and us four all swayed on the bench, with all the other counselors from Guardian smiling and swaying too)**

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you blow my mind **(Anna started to join in on our harmony)**

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream **(Suddenly all the campers from Guardian stood up and came to stand behind us, swaying along all together. All the Moon River counselors were shocked)**

I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo **(Kristoff joined in, and gave us the deep notes that we needed)**

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey (**At this point all our fellow counselors were surrounding us in a big group, all their hands on each others shoulders smiling)**

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me **(Jack started to join us, and I realized he had the most beautiful voice)**

You gave my life direction **(I let Jack sing that line by himself)**

A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I **(I sang that one by myself)**

I'm so obsessed **(Then we sang together on the next few lines)**

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest **(Jack pulled me into his lap and smiled to me as we sang together)**

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo **(Anna and Hans joined us, and all four of us sang the chorus together)**

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can't cut a rug **(Jack sang these next few lines by himself)**

Watching you's the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see I can be myself now finally **(I joined Jack in these next few lines)**

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

**(The whole group of Guardian counselors sand the whole next part)**

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) **(Jack and I sang this line together)**

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) **(I sang the last line by myself)**

Kristoff strummed the last few chords on his ukulele, and we all laughed. The Moon River counselors clapped for us "Oh that was very touching…" Vanessa said sneering at us. "Yeah it was, wasn't it." Jack said, smiling at me. I was so happy! Jack and I could sing together! "That was way better than Vanessa!" Anastasia said excitedly. Vanessa smacked Anastasia upside the head "Quiet!" Vanessa hissed. "Well this has been fun and all, but I think we ought to be leaving." Bunny said, and started making his way to the bus. We all followed, no one saying goodnight. Jack picked my up, and told me he wanted to give me a piggyback ride. I giggled and hopped on his back, until I realized I was wearing a skirt and my inner thighs were fully exposed and pressed on his back. He didn't show it, but I was sure he knew too. We all hopped up on the bus, and started the ten minute drive back to Camp. "Well mister Jack. It appears you have a hidden talent." I said playfully. "Heh, yeah. I don't really sing that much because Andy says it's for girls." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well it's not girly at all when you sing. We should sing together again sometime!" I said, trying to reassure him. "Sure snowflake… whatever you want." and then we smiled at eachother, then we just listened to the buzz of our counselors the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Jack POV:**

The past two days went by in a flash, and before we knew it the campers were flowing in. We all were in shock as to how many campers were arriving, there was no way Camp Moon River was going to run us out of business. I was signing up a group of boys, while Elsa was talking to some parents about the activities we offered. I smiled thinking about how happy she was to hear that I was going to be helping her, Anna and Kristoff with the choir. All four of us together would make for one hell of a choir. After a few hours of chaos, all the campers were set up in thee main room. Each one of us counselors was in charge of a group of kids, each group was about ten to fifteen kids. I had twelve boys, who all looked like trouble makers. I had kids ranging from eight to fourteen, Elsa had girls in the same age division. Our two groups sat at a table together, and we went around the table introducing ourselves since we were going to be spending a lot of time together. "Hi guys, I'm Jack North and I'll be you boys' counselor." I said trying to figure them all out. "And I'm Elsa, I will be the girls' counselor." Elsa said in a quiet, melodic voice. They all went around the table, introducing themselves and it seemed like Elsa and I got some nice girls, but the boys were trouble. "Okay, tomorrow you boys have football in the morning with my twin brother Andy, and then in the afternoon you can either take archery with Astrid, or go swimming with Sandy." I said. "I wanna do archery!" "Yeah me too!" "Do we get to learn how to shoot people?" they all asked, I stood there with my eyes wide open and Elsa just laughed. "Uh sure guys, archery it is. No, there will be no killing people Josh." I said sternly to the fourteen year old boy. "And you girls, you get to either ride horses or go swimming in the morning, and in the afternoon you can go to the choir room, or do horseback riding again." Elsa said. "Can we do horses in the morning?" "Yeah! Then we can do choir!" "I love to sing!" "It's perfect!" all the girls said, giggling together. "Perfect." Elsa said smiling. "Do you sing?" a little girl, who could only have just turned eight asked, as she waddled up to Elsa. "Yes Melody, I do." she said to the little girl, Elsa picked up Melody. Melody had dark hair, and gold skin, with sea blue eyes. "Sing!" they all chanted, Elsa laughed. "Only if Jack agrees to sing with me." Elsa said, teasing me. I felt myself grow harder as she winked at me. "Oh, alright." I said, and a little boy named Russell who was on the chubbier side slid over into my lap. "This song, is about how us counselors will always be here for you campers this summer okay?" Elsa said, everyone in the room watching us. She glanced over at me one more time before she started to sing.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it **(I realized which song she was singing once she started)**

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

**(I decided I was going to join her on the next verse)**

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some. **(All the campers were swaying along to our singing)**

**(Anna and Kristoff joined us on the chorus)**

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me, **(Kristoff sang that line)**

Open up your plans and damn you're free. **(Anna sang that line)**

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. **(I sang that line)**

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family **(Elsa sang that line)**

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved **(All four of us sang that one)**

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror **(I stood up and grabbed Elsa's hands, pulling her up with me)**

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer **(I started to dance with her, making all the little kids laugh and join in)**

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed. **(I made a funny face at her and she burst out laughing)**

**(Anna and Kristoff sung the next few lines as we all danced around with the kids)**

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

**(We all let Elsa sing the next few lines)**

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

**(All of us sang the last few lines together as the kids danced and screamed)**

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,

Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

All out of breath, we stood there and the little kids laughed and cheered, all the girls raced up to Elsa and wanted to go to choir practice immediately, but we all laughed and said that we could tomorrow. We finished dinner, the main room had finally lost all the awkward tension, and all the campers were getting along great. We led them all out to our campfire area, which had a huge fire pit, and some benches with a stage for the play's that the kids would put on nearing the end of summer. Kristoff pulled out his ukulele and played campfire songs for all the kids, taking out random words and coming up with songs making the kids laugh. When it was all over I took my boys to their cabin, and told them to get lot's of sleep, because tomorrow was going to be filled with activities. As I was strolling down the path, heading toward the counselor cabins, Elsa ran up to me. "Hey." she said all out of breath. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight to you." she said, I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She beat me too it, by grabbing my face and kissing me like a crazy woman. I grabbed onto her hips, and pulled her close to me, I slid my tongue into her mouth and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I grabbed onto her rear to make sure she wouldn't fall as she ran her fingers through my hair. I secured her around me with one hand, and with the other I snaked my way up her shirt. She gasped when I brushed my fingers along the bottom edge of her bra, and she was shaking with her eyes closed. Her hair made her look like she had a halo, and she had her mouth slightly open. I didn't want to do this this way. I slid my hand out from under her shirt, and wrapped it around her again. I kissed her nose and whispered "Goodnight." and smiled at her. "Goodnight." she said back to me. She hopped down and went off to her cabin, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. This girl was going to be the death of me I thought as I smiled and shook my head. I made my way back to my cabin to prepare myself for tomorrow with the little brats.


	3. The Campers

**Hey my little snowflakes (I decided to start calling y'all that.)! I just wanted to thank you all for your sweet words about my story in the reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

**Elsa POV:**

"Elsa!" All my little girls scream from outside the counselor cabin. I groaned "Come in." and I sat up in bed. All my girls walked in, little melody crawled into my lap and all the ten other girls squished onto my bed. They were all dressed in their horse gear "Lets go!" one girl named Cindy said excitedly. "Okay, just let me get dressed." I said yawning. I set Melody down on the bed and walked to my dresser as all the other girls started talking and laughing. "Elsa?" one of the older girls, about thirteen asked me. "Yes?" I said digging around for some jeans. "Who is that?" she asked as I pulled off my shirt. I peered over to see who she was gesturing too. All the girls stopped and looked in the same direction "Well shit." I mumbled under my breath, I quickly threw on my georgia peach shirt. "That is Jack and his boys." I said as they walked up to our cabin. "Distract them for a minute please!" I said, realizing I was still in my pajama bottoms that had snowflakes on them, and my hair was a mess. Jack knocked on the door and all the girls squealed. The oldest, Merida, went to open the door. I fumbled around in my drawer until I found my jeans, and grabbed onto them as if they were my life. Melody pushed herself off the door and said in a breathy voice "I go distract dem!" and she waddled off with Merida who was greeting Jack. "Uh, Elsa is umm... teaching us… how to uh… braid our hair!" Merida exclaimed, her irish accent heavy. At that specific moment, Melody ran out the door screaming, causing Jack and the boys to turn around and chase her. By this point I had my jeans on, and I looked up to see all the girls braiding each other's hair to prove Merida's story. I grinned and braided my own hair. When I caught my breath, I started to braid Merida's wild mane of red curly hair. Jack came in our room and plopped Melody down on the bed.

"Uh hey." Jack said, suddenly blushing. He was probably remembering about how last night he nearly cupped me. I smiled "Hey. You boys can come in." I hollered at the nervous looking group of boys. They all piled in, sporting their football gear. Russell scooted over and said hi to Melody. "I uh, noticed your girls were at breakfast, but you weren't. So I uh, brought you some coffee, and a muffin." Jack said, grinning a crooked smile, showing his bright white teeth. I blushed and thanked him. All our kids started talking together, and Jack and I sat back and talked while our kids got along together. "I swear! It was this big!" Percy said, as he tried to impress one of my girls Annabeth with an obviously exaggerated fishing story. I wondered if Jack fished, and right when I was about to ask him, I heard someone scream from across the room. We all looked across the room to see a girl and a boy laughing at a terrified boy. "Harry what the hel-... heck. Heck. What the heck did you do now?" Jack asked. "All I did was put a spider on Ron!" Harry said, crying from laughter. "You know he hates them!" Jack exclaimed. "It was all his idea!" Hermione claimed from her corner. "Hermione. You could have stopped it." I said sternly at her. Her laughter stopped "Yes ma'am." she said. Damn, I thought to myself. Her parents have her whipped to the bone. "Harry, apologize." Jack said firmly. "I'm sorry Ron." Harry said, wiping the tears from his face, as his expression sobered. Ron nodded stiffly and I finished my muffin. I threw on my riding boots. "Well girls, we should go on our merry way." I said. "Can I uh, see you at lunch?" Jack asked, rubbing his neck. I smiled and a bunch of the girls laughed. I nodded my head then took the girls out the door.

We walked on to the stables. "Is he your boyfriend?" Belle asked me. I nodded my head and they all giggled again. I rolled my eyes and we eventually made it to the stables. I introduced all the girls to the horses. Since there were only six horses, and eleven girls, they all had to sit two to a seat. Since they were all ten and older, except little Melody, they said they would be fine. I saddled them up, and showed them how to properly attach the saddle and reins. Merida and Belle already knew how to do this, but some of the girls had trouble with this part. Oh well, they would catch on I thought. I distributed out the helmets, and helped each of them up on a horse. Hermione and Belle were on Buttercup, Barbie and Cindy on Banjo, Aurora and Tiana on Buck, Alice and Megara (or Meg as she claimed) were on Bingo, Wendy and Katniss were on Blue Belle, and Melody and I had Blue Jeans. I led the girls down a path, making sure to go slow for the girls who were a bit unsure. Eventually all the girls got it and we were going at a good trot. Melody was much like me, and bounced up and down. I grinned down at her mess of thick black hair as she sat in my lap going up and down. We went down to the river, where Jack asked me out and I grinned like a crazy lady. "Well what do we have here?" I heard a familiar sneer. I looked up and was met with the cold dark eyes of Drizella. "Hello. May I ask what you are doing on our land?" I asked, noticing that she too had several campers on horses, those poor souls I thought. "This is the border genius." she claimed. I narrowed my eyes, "Well excuse us, but we'll be on our way." I spat at her. "Please do, and take your pathetic little campers with you." she said, giving Cindy a look that just about made her cry. Thats where I drew the line. "Excuse you? Princess? Since when do you own the right to call my campers pathetic, whereas yours look like they just want to go home?" I said. Taking Blue Jeans right up to her horse. "I assure you, my campers are the best of the best. I guess that is just a reflection of the leadership." Drizella said that made me lose it. "You wanna go princess? Cause I assure you, if you say one more bad thing about my campers I will put you on your butt." I said, not wanting to swear. "Oh please, the riffraff speak for themselves. Thats where I lost it. "Merida. Come. Here." I said. I handed Melody off to her, and thats when all hell broke loose. I lunged off my horse and tackled Drizella, pulling off her pristine pedigree horse. I screamed and landed on top of her with a thud and my campers pulled our horses away from us so we wouldn't get trampled. I pulled at her hair and clawed at her face "Don't you ever call those sweet angels riffraff again!" I screeched as she tried to slap me. I finally gained my self control, and stood up. I glared down at her and she glared right back. "Good luck getting campers next year with that attitude slut." Drizella snickered, then I almost lost it again, until Katniss and Merida held me back. "Don't you ever, EVER insult my girls again." I said as I hopped up on my horse. I took Melody back and we rode off. "Elsa?" Melody said quietly. "Yes baby?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't scared. I knew the other girls could understand, but I wasn't so sure about her. "Shank you fer fightin for us." Melody said, burying her head in my shirt. I wrapped one arm around her small body and kept the other one out so I could hold onto the reins. We made it back and all the girls helped clean it up, and when we all sat down to take a rest they all smiled at me. "What?" I asked them. "You stood up for us." Aurora said. "Of course." I said in disbelief "I always will." I said, suddenly feeling very territorial of my girls. "Thank you." they all said simultaneously. I grinned, and I knew I did the right thing. "Okay girls, time for lunch. then it's time for choir." I said standing up.

We walked over to the mess cabin, and I didn't take into considering how I must have looked cause when we walked in everyone stared at me. Jack walked up to me, you could hear a pin drop. "What… what bear did you fight off?" he joked. I reached my hands up to find half of my braid was out, and I had dirt, grass, even a bit of hay in it. I then felt my face noticing I had an open cut under my eye and a bruise on my forehead. "It wasn't a bear!" Melody claimed. Thanks I thought as everyone in the room raised their eyebrows. "It was a nasty woman with other campers." Merida explained further. Jack looked at me with disbelief. I smiled a sheepish smile. "She said we were riffraff, and pathetic." Katniss said defending me. "So Elsa put that bitch on her ass!" Cindy said. I gave her a scolding look for swearing, thankfully Melody didn't notice. "Wow." Jack said, everyone at a loss for words, until finally Astrid stood up and started slow clapping. Soon everyone joined her and loud rapid applause was booming throughout the whole camp. I grinned like an idiot, I was proud of myself for what I did. I know I shouldn't be, but if anyone every insults my girls they'll know what's coming for them. My campers and I joined Jack and his campers. "Who was it?" Jack mumbled to me. "Drizella." I mumbled back. Melody now had a habit of sitting in my lap, the little sweetheart. She looked nothing like me, but I felt a certain motherly protective instinct over the little cutie. We ate our lunch and I took note of how all the campers were getting along. I noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione got along very well, but together they got into a bunch of trouble. Percy was still desperate to get Annabeth to like him. Merida was good with all the younger campers. A boy named Drew was making Cindy blush at the edge of the table, and Katniss was joking with a boy named Gale. I smiled and hugged Melody tighter who was babbling on about nothing. Finally we had to leave for our afternoon activities. I almost had to drag the girls away from the boys, and once we left they all realized we were going to sing, and I led them to our music room.

"It's fantastic. Perfect for us." Meg said as I showed them the little room. They all fit perfectly on the risers and I decided to start them out by warming them up. "Okay, follow my lead." I started, and sang four easy notes on an 'ah'. They repeated exactly what I did and I was shocked a little to see so much talent in little bodies. "Okay, try this." I said, adding in another note and a slide. They all aced it perfectly, and I was impressed. "Okay, looks like you girls don't need any help from me. I went back to the cabinets and pulled out our sheet music, and saw their faces light up when they saw what song we were singing. 'One of Those Boys' by Lauren Alaina. "We get to sing Lauren Alaina?!" Alice exclaimed. I nodded my head and the girls who knew the song explained it to the ones who didn't. I thought to myself they didn't even need me. I laughed at my own joke and they all turned to me. "Okay, there's twelve of us, so if you would like to have a special part we can pencil you in, I said opening the sheet music. "Okay, now raise your hand if you want one." I said. I looked up to see that Belle, Aurora, Meg, Cindy and Tiana all had their hands raised. I smiled and thought how well this song was going to turn out. "Okay, let's start with Cindy, I think you should sing Page six, line five; until page seven line two." I said to her. She turned to the page I told her, and she lit up.

"He ain't gotta have money, or a brand new truck. But he better shake my daddy's hand when he comes to pick me up!"

She sang clearly, and neatly. I stood up "Okay Cindy, we need to loosen you up a bit. You have a very formal voice, but this is a fun song. A very loose, sassy, country song." I explained. "Try this." I sang out a 'Ohhh' in a Christina Aguilera style. She then attempted to try it several times, until she finally broke on the third try and she seemed shocked at the sound coming out of her mouth. I told her to try her lines again, and then she nailed it perfectly. We all clapped and she turned a bit pink. I smiled to myself. One down, four to go I said to myself. "Okay, lets do Tiana next." I said, and took a good hard look at her before I knew what she should sing. "Turn to page eight, line one through six." I said excitedly.

"Gotta be a little reckless, a whole lot of fun. And he gotta know my midnight curfew don't mean twelve oh one!"

She sang out perfectly. We all clapped, I thought she didn't need any breaking. She must sing a lot I thought to myself. I smiled "Okay Belle. You can get the opening lines." I decided on a split second. She squealed and flipped to the front page.

"I got a little picture, painted in my mind, of that special, not so perfect guy that my heart wants me to find!"

She sang out excitedly, and I smiled to myself. Even on a split second decision, I know that I chose the right thing to do. "Meg you can take the next few lines after her." I decided, penciling her in after her Belle. Meg didn't even have to open her sheet music, she just sang out her song sitting right there on the riser.

"He ain't to pretty, he ain't to sweet. A little rough around the edges cute and country just like me!"

We all looked impressed, and smiled at her. "That means you get the middle part Aurora. Page twelve line five through page thirteen line three." She flipped to the page and sung out

"One of those cornfed, bonfire, going down the hill in a tractor tire."

She sang out softly. "Louder!" I exclaimed and she came out of her shell and sang it like she was on The Voice herself. I smiled and penciled her in. "Okay girls. Kristoff can't be here today because he is with his campers, so we are just going to have to sing without him." I said. They all nodded in understanding and we began, only to be cut off by Jack and his boys entering the room. "What. Are. You. Doing." I asked him impatiently. "Well the boys wanted to see the girls sing." Jack said sheepishly. "Fine, whatever just squeeze in the back okay." I said shoving them to the back of my mind. I let out a huge breath "Okay girls. Lets begin."

**(Belle began the song)** I gotta little picture painted in my mind

Of that special, not so perfect guy

My heart wants me to find

**(Meg soon joined in and sang her part)** He ain't too pretty, he ain't to sweet

A little rough around the edges

Cute and country just like me

**(This was the part I wasn't sure of. How would all the girls blend?)**

One of those t-shirt, blue jean wearin'

Mama lovin', fishin' pole carryin;

Swears a John Deere revvin' up

Is music instead of noise

Dirt road, 4-wheel drivin'

Riverside saturday night and

Sunday mornin' church goin' kinda boys **(I was internally cheering. The girls sang fantastic together!)**

**(Cindy nervously started to sing her part)** He ain't gotta have money or a brand new truck

But he better shake my daddy's hand

When he comes to pick me up

**(Tiana had a determined look as she began.)** Gotta be a little reckless, a whole lotta fun

And he's gotta know my midnight curfew

Don't mean 12:01

One of those t-shirt, blue jean wearin'

Mama lovin', fishin' pole carryin;

Swears a john deere revvin' up

Is music instead of noise

Dirt road, 4-wheel drivin'

Riverside saturday night and

Sunday mornin' church goin' kinda boys

**(Aurora began her song, still quiet.)** One of those cornfed, bonfires

Goin' down a hill in a tractor tire

**(I realized no one was assigned these lines so I just sang them myself)** Cow tippin', rope swingin'

Backwoods, front porch swingin' boys

Yeah

One of those t-shirt, blue jean wearin'

Mama lovin', fishin' pole carryin'

Swears a John Deere revvin' up

Is music instead of noise

Dirt road, 4-wheel drivin'

Riverside saturday night and

Sunday mornin' church goin' kinda boys

Sunday mornin' church goin' kinda boys

Sunday mornin' church goin' kinda boys

Yeah

When we finished, I smiled at my girls and they smiled back. All the boys clapped, and cheered. "Thank you, thank you but we aren't the only musical talent here." I said smiling at Jack. He smiled back "Just the most talented." he said wrapping an arm around my waist "Eww!" all the kids squealed and giggled. I shook my head and turned to see all the girls were giggling, and the guys were making disgusted faces. I laughed at the faces surrounding me. "Come on kids. Lets go riding for a bit." I said, and they all smiled brightly and followed us out to the stable. Jack let go of my waist, but instead grabbed my head. Melody asked Jack for a piggyback ride, and Russell walked up and took my hand without saying a word. I smiled, he must be a momma's boy. We walked with the kids as they talked about kid stuff, and we joined in occasionally. When we made it to the stables, we got out the carriages. "Okay kids. We can probably fit two or three in a cart depending on who's in the carriage." Jack explained as he began to suit up the horses. With six horses, I was doubtful we could bring around twenty five people. I was very much wrong. Ron, Hermione, and Harry piled into a cart that was being driven by Katniss and Peeta on Bingo. Cindy and Drew hopped into a Carriage attached to Buck that Alice and Gale were already on. Aurora and Meg were in a carriage that had Blue Belle and two of Jack's campers on it. Tiana and a boy named naveen were on Banjo, and had three of Jack's campers on it. Belle and Wendy squeezed in a carriage that had one of Jack's campers in it that was pulled by Barbie and a boy named Kent on Buttercup. Merida took Russel and Melody into the Carriage attached to Blue Jeans. Jack and I just kind of stood there dumbstruck as this all happened in under thirty seconds. We didn't know how well our campers had mixed. Jack laughed, "Your horse my lady?" he said gesturing to Blue Jeans. I laughed and accepted his help on helping me up. "Join me sir?" I asked, pulling him up behind me. "But of course." he joked. "Okay kids. Let's go!" Jack hollered as he reached around me to grab the reins.

I let him and relaxed, leaning into his body. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "I can't think of a more perfect way to spend the day.". I grinned like a fool and kissed his cheek. "Hey!" Melody shouted from the carriage. Jack and I laughed, when suddenly we heard a scream. "What the hell?" Jack mumbled giving me the reins, and hopping down. We all stopped when we realized the scream was coming from Ron. "Knock it off back there!" Katniss shouted. Uh oh. Here we go I thought. "Shut up Kitty!" Harry yelled back. "Hey now!" Peeta interfered. "So sorry, Harry you dipshit!" Hermione said trying to keep the peace. "What is going on?" Jack asked. "S-s-spider!" Ron spit out, pale faced. Jack slapped his palm into his face. "Okay. Is it gone now?" Jack asked trying to keep his cool. "Yes." Hermione said. "Good. Now lets get going, enough arguing." he strolled back and hopped up on Blue Jeans in one swift movement "Showing off are you?" I mumbled. "Well theres this girl I'm trying to impress." He said as he scooted closer to me. I smiled "Do I have much competition?" I asked slyly. "None." he said as he got Blue Jeans moving again, and rested his chin on my shoulder again. I grinned and we all went on our merry way, taking the carriages across our entire land. Katniss waved frantically at Astrid who was shooting arrows, and Astrid waved back. We saw many other people, including Anna and Rapunzel who were helping out with the little kids who giggled at the sight of the horses. At one point, some of Jacks boys who were pulling Meg and Aurora and another one of Jacks boys decided to go 'off roading' with their horse and Jack almost lost his temper at that. I just giggled and high fived them. We brought the horses back and then went off to dinner.


	4. Friday Fun Day

**Hello My Snowflakes! So sorry I haven't been on here in like ever, but I finally updated and plan on continuing on with the story! xoxo**

**Jack POV:**

We finished dinner and I was walking the boys back to their cabin. "Okay boys, I'm putting Gale and Peeta in charge, and if I hear of any rule breaking; there will be a lot less fun here at camp okay?" I told them as they walked into their cabin. "Jack, it's only 7:30!" they complained. I sighed, I really hoped I was going to get off easy on this one. Suddenly my phone started ringing and I saw it was Elsa. "Hey." I said answering my phone. "Hey the girls really want to spend more time with your boys, so I was thinking maybe an outdoor movie?" she said. I smiled "Sounds great. Where should we go?" I asked her. "Well Astrid said there was a place set up by the Archery station that could be perfect for it." she said. I nodded my head, but then realized she couldn't hear me nodding my head, duh. "Yeah, uh okay what do you need me to bring?" I asked her. "Just see if you can sneak some snacks from the kitchen and tell the boys to bring blankets and any chairs you know, anything else you think we might need." She said. "Okay, meet you there in about ten." I said, and we hung up. "Alright boys, you got lucky that for some reason those girls like you." I said and they cheered. "Grab as many blankets and chairs as you can and lets get a move on." I said walking out of the cabin. I questioned whether or not we would be able to fit everyone in my truck, I shrugged and told myself they could ride in the bed of the truck if they wanted.

They all ran outside and I made Russel, Peeta, Ron ride in the back seat of the truck, and made Percy and Demetri ride up front with me. The back three I knew couldn't handle riding in the bed, and the other two I wanted with me so they wouldn't shove someone off. The boys piled in the bed and stacked the chairs, they also made a pile of the blankets in the corner of the bed. I nodded my head and hopped in. "Okay boys, we're gonna sneak movie snacks out of the kitchen and we'll make our way out to the Archery station." I hollered at them. "Okay!" they all yelled. I drove off and I could hear them chatting amongst themselves, it was actually quite interesting for young teenage boy conversation. "I just don't know how to make a move on her!" was said multiple times, followed by "Don't be a pussy!" and "Just grow a pair." I rolled my eyes and shook my head many times at this. But as I drove along I took note of several things. Gale was Katniss' cousin, and Peeta liked Katniss. Henceforth Gale and Peeta didn't get along too well. Percy was desperate for Annabeth. Harry teased Ron about Hermione. Demetri had a thing for Merida, and was failing miserably at getting her to notice him. Naveen and Tiana had a thing going, as well as Drew and Cindy. Megara and one of my boys named Alex were getting along well. The list seemed to go on and on, the boys had their things, but they had no idea what to do.

I smiled "Hey boys, you wanna know how to get a girl?" I asked them, and they all turned around and their mouths hung open. "You would help us with that?" Josh asked us. "Well duh, as your counselor I am also your honorary big brother." I said smiling at all their grateful faces. "So you wanna know what you do?" I ask them. "Do you tell them stories?" "Do you tell them they're pretty?" "Do you tell them the truth?" "Do you give 'em the fish you catch?" "Do you brag about your touchdowns?" "Do you let her touch your-" thats where I drew the line. "Woah, woah, woah guys." I said and they all quieted down. "Some of those ideas were really good. Some of them were things you should NOT do." I said ans they looked at me with intensity. "You can tell them stories, and the truth. You should tell them they're pretty and you can try to impress her. Do NOT however give them fish, they don't like that, or brag, or let them touch your… you know. And you should not touch her anywhere she doesn't want you too." I told them strictly. "You should listen to every word she says, and watch her when she does something she loves. You also have to be yourself, because if you lie and she likes that side of you, then you'll never be able to be yourself." I say, and they all nod their heads. "Understand?" I say as we pull up to the kitchen.

"Okay, we need a system." I say and all the boys walk around to my door and huddle up. "I'll go into the pantry, and grab what we need, and when I find something I'm gonna pass it to Percy. Who will pass it on to Gale, who will pass it on to Naveen, who will pass it to Alex, who will give it to Drew. Drew, you'll be here waiting for us and keeping look out. You make sure no one comes and if they do, you just holler and we're out of here you understand?" I say. They all nod their heads. "Okay boys, let's go." I say, hopping out of the truck. We sneak into the door, where Alex waits. Then we cross halfway through the cafeteria where Naveen was stationed. Gale waited at the kitchen door. Percy followed me to the pantry. I quickly looked over the pantry, where I found three super size popcorn bags. I give them to Percy, and he runs them out one by one to Gale, where they go down the line. I then pass him some cases of pop, and they go down the line as well. I then pass him some different candies, I have no idea why these are all here, it's almost as if they expected us to come digging for them. I then find some plastic bowls and cups, I grab those and we all run out of the building.

I hear another truck coming, but only find that it's Elsa with all her girls. I smiled, she honked at us and drove right on by to the Archery station. All the boys whooped and hollered "Come on Jack!" they yelled as I hopped in the truck and raced after her. When we got there Elsa was setting up the projector. I helped the boys set up their fold up chairs and blankets. All the girls seemed to know who to immediately go to. Demetri and Merida sat by each other in regular fold up chairs, while in front of them Russel and Melody sat in miniature chairs. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on a blanket. Percy and Annabeth were sharing a blanket, and I smiled. I took note of everyone else, and I grinned. I set up another fold up chair and grabbed a spare blanket. "What type of movie does everyone want?" Elsa yelled from behind the projector. Everyone yelled out different things, and Elsa ended up putting on a comedy. Afterall, you can't argue with a good old knee slapper. After Elsa got it going and all the rations were passed out, everyone quieted down and I plopped down in the fold up chair. I motioned Elsa over and patted on my lap. She sat down and sat sideways a bit, and wrapped her arms around my neck, with her head on my shoulders. One of my arms was wrapped around her back, and the other was resting across her legs.

She threw the blanket over us and I whispered in her ear "Does this count as a first date?". She giggled "I don't know, is this a date?" she asked me. "Well lets see, a movie under the stars, cuddling under a blanket, and rations? It seems we are on a date Snowflake." I said. "Okay Jack, then yes this counts as our first date." she said snuggling in closer to me. We watched the movie for a bit until it was interrupted by Ron screaming again. I sighed. "What is going on over there?" I hollered at them. "Just a spider…" Hermione said rolling her eyes. I shook my head, that boy needs to get over it. "My girls really seem to like your boys." Elsa said looking up at all the kids. "Yeah, you should have heard all the boys talking earlier." I said whispering in her ear. "Oh yeah?" she whispers back looking at me. My breath hitches when her warm blue eyes meet my cold ones, I always forget the affect she has on me when I haven't been with her. "Yeah. They wanted to know how to get a girl." I said. "And what did you say?" she said giving me a coy smile. "Hey now, Big Brother Jack never reveals his secrets." I say winking. "You'd give me a few secrets, right cowboy?" she says. I knew what she meant, and she knew what she meant. I nodded my head "Hell yeah." I said quietly, you almost couldn't hear it. "God damn, the movie just started too. Now I have to wait a long time before the campers go to bed." I say moaning, realising now was not the time to be making a move on Elsa. She giggled, calm your horses cowboy, it's more like halfway over." she says. I nod my head and contain myself for the next forty five minutes.

All the campers were exhausted, but I just wanted them to get a move on. "Come on boys, let's go!" I say, picking up Russell, who was fast asleep. They slowly picked up all their stuff and said goodnight to the girls, and hopped into the truck. Once everyone was in, I strapped in Russell and looked up to find Elsa, who was holding Melody. I felt my heart stop, she looked so beautiful. I watched the way her jeans stretched when she strapped her in, and the way her chest bounced when she laughed at something one of the campers said. I shook my head and hopped into the truck. I speed off and dropped the boys off at their cabin, making sure Russell was tucked in, then hopping in my truck and driving off to Elsa's cabin. I found her waiting for me on the steps. She saw me and grinned, and she hopped into the truck. "Hey cowboy." she said. "Snowflake." I said grinning at her. "Where are we going?" she asked as I sped off. "Who knows, where do you want to go?" I asked her. "How about the barns, it's not like anyone's going to be in there." she said. I nodded my head and felt my throat go dry. I pulled up beside the barn and we walked in. It was dark, but with the door open, we could see the moon and the stars. I lied down on a pile of hay, and she layed next to me. We watched the stars and clouds for a while.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked me out of the blue. I looked over at her, only to find her still focused on the moon. "Dark blue. You?" I asked her. "Light blue." she said. I smiled at this, it was such a random acquisition. "Will you tell me a story?" she said closing her eyes. "Sure snowflake." I said. I then began to tell her about the first time Andy and I meet uncle North, it was quite an adventure. I described the cold Russian air, and the way he laughed when Andy punched him in the gut. The way Ben and Sandy would have snowball fights with us, and how I never wanted to leave it. She turned over on her side and wrapped one leg over my side, and held her hands close to her chest. I looked over at her, sliding one hand up and down her side. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." she says yawning. "You sure?" I ask her, knowing that something was wrong. "You know that guy Hans? From the other camp?" she says after a long time. "What about him?" I asked her, suddenly feeling protective. I wrapped both my arms around her torso and brought her closer to my side. "He and I… it's a long story, but he's not a good guy Jack. I don't like that he's here." she says quietly into my shoulder. I rub her back. "It's okay. I promise you, I won't let him touch you." I say, clutching her tightly to myself. Who ever this Hans guy thought he was, for obviously hurting Elsa, well he wasn't going to be coming around here ever. I kissed her forehead, and she rolled over on top of me. I held her close to me, and she held her hands to my head, one of her legs in between mine. I held her for what seemed like forever, and I didn't mind in the slightest. I eventually fell off into sleep.

**Elsa POV:**

"Hey!" I hear and I jolt awake. I realize where I am. I am in the barns. I look over and I see Jack, and I remember why I am asleep in a horse barn. He has one arm around me and I have one leg over his body. Our heads were together and I was very warm. I wasn't anymore. I looked up to see our campers, all dressed and looking down at us. "Hey guys!" I say. Melody is tapping her foot and all the boys are laughing their heads off. "Why you sleep in horsie barn?" Melody asks us. "Well you know Melody, the hay is super comfy." Jack says, everyone laughs at this. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here before Gobber finds you!" Merida says, pulling us up. Wow, I think to myself. Way to go Elsa, you're so bad your campers have to take care of you.

The girls and I head back to my cabin where our other girl campers and counselors all are. "Uh, hi." I say. "Where the hel- heck! have you been?" Anna asks me. "She was in horsie barn!" Melody says. I roll my eyes. "With who Melody?" Punzie asks her. "Jack!" they all screech. I slap my hand into my face. "Good god Elsa, we were all looking for you. Your campers found you and Jack alone in the, horsie barn, this morning?" Anna scolds me. "Were you clothed?" Tooth asks me. "Of course!" I say disgustedly. "Hey now, we all love you, we just want you to be safe. I mean we've been at camp for a week. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We got you breakfast, now seriously, get dressed." Punzie says. I nod my head and slide on some new jeans and a clean shirt. I shove my muffin down my throat and down a water bottle. "Okay, see that wasn't so hard now was it?" Anna said, who was brushing melody's hair. "Yeah yeah yeah." I say, brushing my teeth. I spit and put my tooth brush back on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I groan, I have hay in my hair and my make up is smeared like a raccoon. I brush my hair and wipe off my make up, and as I start to put on a new coat I stop myself.

"What day is it?" I ask the counselors. "Friday fun day." Tooth groans. We all collectively moan, every Friday the camp takes the campers to some fun activity like a zoo, safari, or the waterpark. The counselors have to handle their campers all day, and not lose anyone. Lord help us. I now know why everyone was waiting in our cabin. "What is today's activity anyway?" I ask them. Anna shows me her swimsuit strap under her shirt and I groan again. Waterpark day. I wasn't going to need this makeup I thought to myself closing the cap. "Oh god, wait did you guys get my girls ready for me?" I asked them. Anna smiled. "Of course we did, we are your honorary sisters." Tooth said grinning. "You guys are the best." I said slumping down. Punzie hugged me from the side "We know pumpkin, now get your cute little suit on and lets go." she said. I nod my head and throw my blue swimsuit on under my clothes, and get redressed. This time in jean shorts, a blue and white floral crop top, and some flip flops. I threw my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my aviators. I turned around and my friends all smiled "Better." they said. I smiled and we heard the bus honk outside. I turned to my girls, who were all standing with their towels and goggles that they had in a corner in the room. I smiled at them, and motioned for them to march out to the bus. Tooth had her girls, who were a bit younger than mine, but not by much. They were ranging in ages from ten to seven. Then Punzie and Anna got all the six and under girls out to the bus. Once we got all the girls settled in the front of the bus, us girl counselors went to the back of the bus and waited as Gobber went to all the other counselors cabin.

When Jack walked on the bus, my heart jumped into my throat again. He was wearing his dark blue trunks that had silver dusting on them, and a shirt that said "Crash My Party" on it. I immediately knew where it was from, it was a lyric from a Luke Bryan song. I grinned as he grumpily got his boys settled. Once he turned around all his boys made a face and scattered among my girls. I laughed and he turned around to see what I was laughing at. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. He shook his head and quickly walked back and slid into my seat. He groaned and put his head on my shoulder "Snowflake this is not how I wanted to spend my day." he moaned. I laugh a little "Well cowboy, how did you plan on spending it?" I asked him. "In the horsie barns all tangled up with you." he said. "Sorry Jack, not today." I say quietly. He nods his head and falls over and lays over me. He leans his back up against the side of the bus and stretches his legs out along our seat and onto the end of Andy's seat. Andy starts to shove his brother's feet off, but one glare from Jack has Andy putting his feet back on the seat. Jack looks at me again and I smile at him. He leans into me and rests his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around his back and he falls asleep. Poor thing I think, he must have not gotten barely any sleep.

It's about an hour drive to the waterpark, and when we get there it's about eleven. I shake Jack and he groans and shoves his head down into my cleavage. "Jack!" I say, waking him up. He looks up and then looks down and then jumps up. "Sorry Snowflake." he mutters. I laugh my head off at this "Motorboating?" I ask him. He turns bright red "Shut up…" he mutters. "I'm just kidding Jack, besides you can't stay mad at me." I say. He turns and looks at me "Yeah I suppose you're right." he says smiling. Us counselors get off the bus and grab our kids as they pile off the bus. Jack and I decide to keep our kids together since we know if we separated them they would just run off to be together. We count all of our kids and when we have everyone we walk into the waterpark. We get the kids into their swim gear and we agree to put Merida and Demetri in charge of Russell and Melody. I believe Merida and Demetri are both fifteen, and I think that Demetri has a thing for Merida, but Merida doesn't know what the hell to do with it. I smile. I put Megara in charge of making sure Katniss and Hermione don't do anything stupid that they'll regret. Jack puts Peeta in charge of everything, and it makes him smile. Peeta is a cute boy, a mop of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I know that Katniss likes him, and I think it's really sweet. I watch all our kids scamper off and I see everyone getting along great. I spot Gale shoving Katniss down a slide, Merida holding Melody while she splashes around in the kiddie pool. I see Percy showing Annabeth how long he can hold his breath under water and I see Naveen chasing Tiana with a frog.

I smile and shake my head, Jack walks up to me and whispers to me "How long do you think they'll last before they get bored?". I look at him like he's crazy "Our kids could last a whole week at this place before they could get bored." I say. He groans "Seriously?". I laugh and nod my head. Suddenly I hear a scream and look up "Ron.." Jack says looking for him. But I see Ron and Hermione laughing, it's not him. I quickly look around for Melody and find her and Russell splishing and splashing. Who the hell was it. "Katniss!" Jack says. He sees some boy trying to shove her off the death rider. A slide that goes straight down for at least twenty feet. "Katniss!" I scream. "Elsa!" she wails. Jack races up the stairs, taking them three at a time. "Hold on baby!" I scream at her. Come on Jack, I'm cheering in my head. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I scream at him. I hate this feeling of not being able to control anything. The boy who must have been at least fourteen compared to my twelve year old Katniss laughed at me and shoved her even harder. She put her feet against the rails and kicked and screamed. She did not give up at all. That's my girl I thought. Jack reached the top and grabbed the arm of the boy and shoved him out of the way. He grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her close to him. She grabbed onto Jack like he was her lifeline. The boy was making a beeline for the stairs, but little did he know that I was waiting for him at the bottom of them.

I grabbed him by the ear "What is wrong with you?" I roared at him. "I was just messing around with her." he said with a smirk. "What's your name kid?" I demanded of him. "Hayden!" another voice said, I knew who that voice belonged too. Hans. I turned my head to meet him. He walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the arm. "What the devil did you do now?" he asked the boy. "Just some fun." he said. "Dammit Hades you little devil, what did you do?" Hans demanded of him. Hades? What a nice nickname for a boy. I guess it's not too far off from Hayden. "Tried to shove one of our campers off the death rider." Jack said, walking down the steps. Katniss still clinging to him. Hayden waved at her, she spit on him. "Hey now, don't be like that." Hayden said. "Hans, control your campers. I swear to god I will get you kicked out of this place." I told him. Katniss went from Jack to me. She curled into my side and hid her head in my shirt. I wrapped one arm around her back and with the other I held her head close to me. "Fine Frostbite. I'll see you around though, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of eachother this summer." he said slyly. "In your dreams Hans. Take your camper and get out of my sight." I said turning away, only to see Peeta running up to Hayden, and punched him straight in the face. "Peeta Mellark!" I screamed. Jack pulled Peeta away and Hans held Hayden. "It seems you need to control your campers as well Frostbite." Hans said laughing. "Touch her again I'll do more than that to your face!" Peeta screamed at Hayden again. Hayden laughed and said "As you wish, Peeta, is it?". He and Hans turned around and walked away.

I turned to Peeta. "Peeta..." I said. "Sorry Elsa, but you saw what he did to Katniss!" he said. "I know. I think it was a noble, stupid, but noble thing to do." I say. Katniss looked up from my shirt, and faced Peeta. "Thanks Peeta." she said. Peeta nodded his head and turned beet red. I smiled as they walked off. Katniss looked at his hand, to see if it had any bruising. Jack looked at me, and cocked his head to the side. "Frostbite?" he asked quizzically. "Don't ask. That asshole doesn't have two brain cells to spare." I say, holding myself up. "Elsa, what was with that guy?" he asked anyway. I sighed, and opened my mouth only to be met with Melody screaming my name. I shrugged at Jack and ran off. This was going to have to wait for another time, when I had the time and privacy to get through the whole story. We eventually made it through the whole rest of the day, and piled the kids on the bus. They were all exhausted and couldn't wait to get back home to have dinner.

I saw Jack sitting down at the back of the bus, and I walked back and sat down in his lap. I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on mine. "Snowflake, I know he wasn't the best to you. I could tell that he and you don't have a good history. I want you to tell me what happened, but when the time is right okay?" he said. I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead. I smiled and we didn't speak for the rest of the bus ride home. Huh, that was funny, I considered Camp Guardian my home now? Fine by me. I thought. When we got back to camp everyone walked into the mess hall and slowly went through dinner, and as we were eventually talking and laughing again at our usual tables, the doors burst open and a tall muscular man walked in the door. He had snow white hair, and a small nose, but strong facial features. He had a slight beard, and he was wearing a red coat. He boomed with laughter and Melody curled into me. He walked in and smiled "Hello my children!" he called, his voice thick with a Russian accent. It was none other than Chris North. Come back to his camp, to spend his summer back in Virginia.

"Uncle North!" Jack called out. "Ah! Jack my boy!" Chris said, practically running over and scooping Jack up into a big bear hug. He tousled his hair and laughed. "Where is your brother and my sons?" he asked. Jack pointed to the back of the room where the three were trying to avoid bone crushing hugs. It didn't work. Chris practically ran over there as well and scooped up all three into a big hug, all of them groaning. "Hey dad. Not in front of the other counselors eih?" Bunny said. "Sorry son, but come on. When do I get to see you anymore?" Chris said tousling all three of the boy's hair. "And oh ho ho! Look at all these beautiful shining faces!" Chris said patting Cindy's head. She giggled and he walked back to our table, and stood right in front of me. "You must be Miss Elsa?" he said offering me a hand. I took it and started to say "Well ye-", but he pulled me into a big hug as well, I felt my bones crushing and he laughed again as he spun me around. All my campers and Jack's campers cheered and laughed. "One thing you should know about me, is that i'm a hugger!" he said plopping me back down. "I have heard a great deal about you Elsa." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes sir?" I ask tentatively. "Like how she has a voice of an angel?" Tiana claims. "And she knows almost everything there is to know about horses?" Hermione yells. "Or how she can beat up anyone who crosses us?" Merida says laughing while Melody does a karate chop. "And how she loves all of us, even though we can be brats sometimes?" Katniss says hugging me. "Even though she breaks the rules from time to time, which is pretty amazing if you ask me." Percy calls from across the table. "And she can tell other guys to piss off!" Gale yells. "She also cheers you on even if you don't know what the heck you're doing." Peeta says, smiling at Katniss. "And how she loves Jack!" Melody exclaims. I turn bright red. "Girls… stop it…" I trail off. "No it is true. I have heard all of these things, only that my nephew Jack loves you." he says laughing. I turn to Jack who is punching Andy, who is laughing. "It was him!" Jack says pointing at him. I roll my eyes and smile at Chris. "Thank you Elsa. You are making Camp Guardian more beautiful." he says, and I knew this was a good thing. I made the right choice coming here. And it was only going to get better.


	5. Frostbite

**Hello Snowflakes! I hope you like this chapter, it is very emotional! Please keep commenting , you all make my little heart sing at your sweet words!**

* * *

**Elsa POV:**

I sit back down, still trying to catch my breath from the death crushing hug from Chris North. I look up at him when I start to regulate my breathing. He is smiling at Melody, who is telling him a story. Gobber walks up to Chris with a grave face "Sir, I think we have something to talk about." he says nervously. Chris stands up a little straighter and nods his head. "Okay Counselors, continue to your campers." Chris says, patting Melody's head. Chris and Gobber walk off into the kitchen, and the conversation continues around the mess hall. Jack shuffles back into his seat and I giggle. "So." I say shoving his shoulder. He groans "Sorry, that was all Andy. He's an idiot." Jack muttered. I smiled and nodded my head, "And Miss Melody doesn't know what she's talking about.". He nods his head and we continue to eat our dinner. We finish and take the kids out to the field so they can have a little free time before lights out. Jack and I walk out hand in hand and sit down in the grass while we watch the kids catch fireflies. It was a warm night, and the kids were laughing. Bunny grabbed some mason jars and the kids were catching the fireflies by the handful. I smile and Jack laughs at Melody screaming in delight. "Hey snowflake, you want kids someday?" he asks me, laying down and looking at the sky. I am a little surprised by his question, "I suppose, if my husband does." I respond, pretending to look off in the distance. "I want a few kids myself." he says looking at the stars. I mumble and hope that it is a respectable response. After the sun sets all the way, and the temperature starts to drop, I take the girls back to their cabin. I tuck them all in, and I walk out the door.

As I walk down the steps, tooth pulls up with the girls in her truck "Emergency meeting!" she yells as Anna throws open the door and Rapunzel pulls me into the truck. I'm barely in the truck and have no time to ask what the meeting is for, and we're speeding off to the mess hall. We pile out of the truck and I whisper to tooth "What's it about?" I ask. "Camp Moon River. Now that North is back, Drago wants something. What, I guess we'll find out." she whispers back as we walk into the cabin. We sit down in our seats as Chris waits for the boys. They all stumble in a moment after us, and mumble apologies for being late. Jack slides in next to me and holds my hand. He looks nervous, and thats when I realize how serious this is. I give North my full attention. "Campers, we all know of our neighbors to the North, Camp Moon River." Chris says in a deep, full, slow voice. Astrid stands up "What about 'em? We can take them!" she shouts. Chris raises a hand and she sits back down grumbling. "They suggested combining our camps for a day tomorrow. Now listen here." he said, once we started to protest. We shut our mouths and listened to him. "I agreed." he said, and that's when he lost us. We started arguing and yelling, refusing to work with those sick bastards. Jack especially didn't like the idea of it. "Quiet! All of you!" Gobber demanded, causing us to slowly die out, and giving North our attention again. "I agreed, because we need to know what is happening. I have heard much of this Moon River camp, and it doesn't sound like good news." he says, his voice straining. "We have to figure out if this can be a healthy relationship between us, or if this means war." he says. We all nod our heads. None of us like it very much, but we see his point. "Good. This is what we plan on doing." he says, and we all listen intently, Bunny even leans in. "I want each of you to take one person, and get to know them. Your kids and their kids will spend the day doing whatever you and the other Counselor decides upon. I have come up with a list of pairings." he says, and we all groan.

I feel my heart jump into my throat, and I don't want to end up with Hans. "The first pairing is Elsa and Drizella," all the other counselors laugh and I blush, remembering our last encounter. I can handle nasty Drizella. "Next we have Bunny with Vanessa, Flynn and Hiccup with Anastasia, Gothel with Gaston, Anna and Punzie with Kronk, Kristoff and Andy with Darla, Astrid and Tooth with Pitch," he says, pairing everyone up. Everyone except two very important names that I was listening for and had not yet heard. I swallowed my hope and knew it was going to happen. "and lastly we have Jack and Hans." Chris says folding his papers up. I shake my head "Can Jack and I switch partners please?" I ask him. Jack looks at me with massive eyes. "May I ask why Miss Elsa?" Chris says eyeing me up. "My girls are not very fond of Drizella since our last… encounter. Especially little Melody." I say in my sweetest voice. Chris smiles at me "Of course my dear, I understand." I let out a little breath of relief.

Jack grabs my arm, and as the rest of the counselors pile out, he pulls me out to his truck. He puts me into his passenger seat, and I give him wide eyes as he climbs in on his seat and locks the doors. He turns to me "Elsa, will you please tell me why you and Hans are not on good pages?" he asks me. I sigh and take in a deep breath. I nod my head. "About six months ago, my parents died." I said. He remained silent and continued to listen to me. "Anna and I moved to Georgia, to live with our Aunt Missy and Uncle Duke." I continue, he began to shift around in his seat and positioned himself so he could look me in the eye. "It was okay to begin with, living on a huge Peach Farm with tens of tens of horses wasn't so bad. I liked wearing boots and driving my truck around with Anna. We had fun, but it wasn't home." I said with a small sad smile. "Anna was always very possible at school, and one night we went to a party. Where I met Hans." I said bitterly. "He was a year older than me, and he seemed so nice. He bought me a drink and took Anna and I home. He and I dated for around two months. I knew our relationship was coming to a close, and he could tell too. One night, he pushed me around, and me not taking it I shoved him right back. Told him to fuck off, you know the usual banter." I said swallowing. "Then he punched me smack in the face, and told me I was a stupid whore." I said, holding in all my emotions. Jack turned to stone, and I could tell that he was not a fan of this story. "I had bruises for months, you can still see some if you look hard enough." I say, feeling one tear fall down my cheek. I give a shaky laugh and wipe it off my face. Jack pulls me onto his lap, facing sideways with my legs along the length of the bench seat. I dug my face into his shirt as he rocked me and rubbed my back. "Snowflake?" he said quietly. "Yeah?" I answered him. "I've seen you in a suit and I've never seen any bruises." he said softly. "That's because he knew where it hurt most." I said cupping myself. He held me tighter to him and rocked me faster. "Oh Snowflake, I don't want you spending any time with him. Let me be his partner tomorrow please." he said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "No. I said shaking my head and wiping the tears from my face. "I have to do this. He means nothing to me now, and I can handle it." I say shakily. "Okay, okay." he says taking my face into his hands. I lean into one and grab the other one. His rough callouses feel comforting against my face. "Hey, hey." he says pulling my head up to look him in the eyes. "Don't cry, it'll be okay. I promise not to let him hurt you." he says, his ice cold eyes giving me the reassurance I needed. I nodded my head "Okay." I whisper. He raises his eyebrows and looks at me again "You sure?" he says. I nod my head and smile at him. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss. I smile when he leans back again. "Now listen Snowflake, i'd love to spend another night with you, but I'm pretty sure we both need some energy for tomorrow." he said smiling his country grin at me. I groan "I don't want you to go!" I moan hugging him. He laughs and hugs me tightly "I know Elsa, leaving you is the last thing I have on my mind." he says. I nod my head and crawl off him. "Okay we should get going." I say sitting back down in my seat. He starts up his truck and pulls up to my cabin. I hop out and say goodnight to him. I trudge up the stairs and fall asleep right in my clothes and fall into a deep deep sleep.

"Elsa!" Anna yells, I am smacked with a pillow and wake up with a jolt. I look up to see it was Tooth who whacked me with a pillow, Punzie is way to close to my face, and Anna is already annoyed. I look out the window and see it's still dark out "What the hell?" I ask them, pointing outside. "Look at the time sweetheart." Rapunzel says showing me her phone, it's 6:15. I groan "We thought you might, you know want to look presentable for the other camp and come up with some ideas for your day." Anna groans. I groan along with her and slowly get out of bed. I throw on some dark wash skinny jeans, my angel wing boots, a red plaid shirt tucked into my jeans with my belt buckle. I brush through my hair and decide to leave it down in waves. I put on my make up and follow the girls out to the mess hall. I grabbed my straw hat and we piled into Tooth's truck and drove down. We walked in and already saw the boys up and ready. "Well aren't you all damn chipper this morning." Anna grumbles sitting next to Kristoff who has fruit for her. He kisses her cheek and slides the bowl and a fork towards her. "Good morning beautiful, I'll go get you some coffee." he says, and goes back to the counter. I slide in next to Jack who smiles at me. I smile back and start to talk "Wait. I got you breakfast too." he says. He slides me a tray with pancakes, strawberries, syrup, whipped cream, and caramel coffee on it." he winks at me and I give him a huge smile with a big hug. he hugs me back "For your big day, sweetheart." he says kissing my cheek. "Sweetheart?" I ask him taking a bite of my pancakes. He shrugs, and gives me his country grin that he must know makes me melt. "Jesus what is this? Couples vacation?" Tooth asks grouchily. Andy opens his mouth to say something, but Chris walks in at that moment. "Okay counselors!" he says, and Andy groans. I send him a sympathetic smile and return my attention to North.

"They'll be here in about an hour so I want your campers up, fed, and ready for the day." he says. I nod my head and start to inhale my breakfast. "Have you come up with ideas for your campers?" he asks, and all the other counselors nod their heads. I of course nod my head, even though I have absolutely no idea what the hell I am doing. "Good. Lets get to work." he says and walks out. Everyone heads out and I finish my pancakes. Once I finish I walk out with my coffee. I walk down to my girls cabin, and when I walk in I am met with complete and utter chaos. Merida is fumbling with her chest, Melody is still sleeping, Cindy and Meg are arguing over a brush, Tiana can't find a boot, Hermione lost her book, and poor Belle's hair is a rats nest. I take a slow sip of my coffee and then cough, to let them know I'm here. All of a sudden they stop and Melody wakes up. "What is happening?" I ask them exasperated. "I can't get me trunk to open!" Merida wails. I walk over to it, and shive a bobby pin in the lock, and it pops open. "Next?" I ask as Merida quickly changes. "Cindy refuses to tell me where she put my brush." Meg exclaims. "Are you serious? I don't have it Megara!" Cindy yells. I quickly look around the room and find Meg's brush under her trunk. I roll my eyes as the girls brush their hair. "Next?" I say. Tiana comes up to me with tears in her eyes "I can't find my boot!" she wails. I stand up and look around the cabin, and then find it outside, under the porch. She smiles at me sheepishly and shoves it on her foot. I roll my eyes. "Ne-! Oh, Right." I say, looking at Belle's defeated face. I look at my phone "Okay girls we have forty minutes, get dressed. You." I say pointing at Belle. "Come on." I say patting on her bed. I grab her brush and begin to carefully and slowly brush out all the knots. I finish in about ten minutes, and her hair is as silky smooth as usual. Melody waddles up to me as the girls finish up. "Do I get to play with Russell today?" she asks me with wide eyes. I smile at her and set her in my lap "Sorry girls, today we will have to spend it with some people who we may not like the most." I say. "Why?" Katniss asks me. I mentally facepalm myself. What about Hayden and Katniss? I have to keep a close eye on that problem. "Because they're our neighbors, and we have to make nice with them." I say sternly. "What if they're mean?" Annabeth says concerned. "Tell me, and I'll fix it. Or if it's justified you may punch them, or kick them in their man spot." I say. They all giggle and I smile.

I walk my girls to breakfast where they will only get twenty minutes with Jack's boys today. They eat their waffles very slowly, and I can tell that both mine and Jack's kids know this day is going to suck. I sigh and watch them finish. We walk our kids out to the field where we wait a few minutes for the Camp Moon River kids to show up. Jack holds my hand and we wait for the storm to come, and when it does, it comes in a shiny coach bus. The kids file off, and our kids huddle around Jack and I. Melody holds Jack's other hand, and I hold Russell on my hip. Katniss hides behind me, and Merida wraps her arms around Cindy and Meg. Peeta, Demetri, and Percy all hold their chests out, and we know that this will be the an interesting day. All the campers and their kids join me and Jack on our side of the field, even Punzie, Anna and their kids. The Camp Moon River goers pile up on the opposite sides of the field and we stare at eachother for a long time. Then Chris and Drago meet in the middle and shake hands, they talk for a minute and laugh. They then go back to their own sides, and talk to us counselors. Drago must be explaining who to go to, as he is pointing at each of us. And Chris reminds us to be friendly, but be on guard. Who knows what they're planning. The Camp Guardian counselors nod our heads and we follow Chris back to the middle where we get split up into groups. Hans and I are the first to leave. He looks back at his kids, and jerks his head towards my kids, his kids follow after him in a swirl of terror. I walk over to Melody who is reaching for me, and I pick her up.

"How about introductions first?" I say curtly. Hans nods his head. "I am Hans, and these are my boys. "Bruce, Robin, Derek, Sam, Dean, Caleb, Toby, Jake, and Hayden." he says. Katniss squints her eyes at Hayden, and he smiles at her. I hold back a punch and force a smile. "These are my girls. Melody, Megara, Merida, Cindy, Tiana, Hermione, Annabeth, Alice, Aurora, Belle, Wendy and Katniss." I say. "And my name is Elsa." I say proudly, with my chin high in the air. "What are we doing today?" Hans asks me. "Depends on what your boys like to do. We could either fish, horseback ride, or we could do some archery and sports." I say. Hans smirks "Very campish things." he says. "Well what do you expect, it is a summer camp." I snap back at him. He nods his head in acceptance. "Fair enough. Boys?" he asked his little devils. "How about some Archery?" Hades, as I remember his nickname, says with a smirk. Katniss smirks a little, and looks at me. We both know this is exactly what she needs. "Fine." I say, and turn around as all of the girls follow me to the Archery Station. "Where are we going?" Hans yelled behind us. "To the Archery Range dummy." Katniss replied. "Katniss…" I said with a stern look. "Sorry." she said smiling. I smiled back at her and looked over my shoulder where I saw Jack holding Russells hand and looking at me. Instead of looking away as I expected him too he waved and smiled at me. I smiled back, and Drizella grabbed his attention again. I sighed and re-prepared myself for this nightmare of a day. Hans and his boys were droning on and on about how great their camp was, and I was about to snap. Luckily Katniss pointed out the archery range and I laughed as she ran up to the bows and arrows. "Hey she's a girl! Why does she get to shoot!" one of Hans' boys yelled. I was about to go off on him, when an arrow went whizzing past me and nearly hit the boys' who yelled arm. I turned around with a stern look of disappointment as the boy paled. "Katniss Everdeen!" I yelled. She smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Katniss walked up to the boy who insulted her and went very close to his face. "I am very sorry." she said in a quiet deadly voice. The boy didn't speak again.

We let the kids shoot a few arrows, Merida and Katniss leading the way. We then decided to take them horseback riding, since we decided we had enough with sharp objects. The idea of a fish hook getting hooked in someone's eye didn't sound very appealing to me. As we walked back to the barns I noticed how quiet Hans had been, and it made me smile. He was finally learning his place. I walked into the barns and all the boys laughed at our horses. I rolled my eyes as Hans smirked. I simply saddled up all the horses and got the boys to hook up the carriages. "Okay, my girls will be on the horses, and you boys can ride in the carts. All the boys started to protest and I held my hand up. "My girls know how our horses work, they're much different than your prissy pedigree horses." I said, and they all fell silent. I took Melody and the rest of the girls got on the horses in two's or three's. The boys piled into the carts and Hans sat in the one behind mine. Great. We drove around the grounds for a bit and ran into Jack and Drizella who were walking towards the crafts building. I smiled and waved at him, he looked exhausted. "Hey cowboy!" I yelled his way. Drizella rolled her eyes. "Hey Snowflake!" he shouted back. Hans scoffed at this. "Betcha wish you were riding huh?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Believe me, i'm not the only one." he said gesturing to his upset looking boys who perked up at the sight of my girls. Peeta waved to Katniss and Demetri hollered at Merida. All the boys and girls started conversing and the girls stopped their carts. "Elsa can we stay with the boys?" Melody asked looking up at me. "Sorry Melody, but we have other friends to make." I said. "I like our real friends though!" Megara shouted. All the other girls began to agree and I became worried. "Girls, that isn't very nice." I scolded them. They all bowed their heads "Sorry." they all mumbled.

Hades jumped out of his cart and ran for Peeta screaming, and in a few seconds it became an all out brawl. Peeta socked Hades in the face, and Gale punched one of Hans' kids in the face. Drew and Percy were shoved to the ground by a group of Hans' kids. Harry and Ron kicked a few of the other boys and it was Chaos all around. Hans began to collect his boys and Jack and I tried to grab all of our boys. I held tight to Peeta and Percy. These two boys were my secret favorites and I wanted to get them out of there as fast as possible. Jack finally got all the boys out of there. Hans sat all his boys down and turned to Jack. Before Hans could say anything Jack was off like a rocket. I had never seen Jack yell before, and it surprised me. "What the HELL is wrong with you? Can't you keep a few kids in order? That little devil of yours came after one of our own! He came after Peeta, which means he came after all of us!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs at Hans. I clutched Peeta tightly against my side, and rubbed Percy's back. "Are you kidding me? Your camper punched mine first!" Hans yelled at Jack, a familiar sound. One that contrasted so very much with Jacks. "After yours came running and yelling at him! If Peeta didn't punch him first Peeta would have gotten severely hurt!" Jack defended. "Please, your weak group needs a little brawl anyway. My group just wanted to show who was superior!" Hans argued. I flinched at the tone of his voice. "And showing superiority through beating some kids up is a great way to handle it?" Jack yelled gesturing towards all our torn up kids. "It works in relationships." Hans said in a low voice with a devilish smile. He leaned in towards Jack, who was frozen in place. "Tell me, has frostbite shown you the marks I left?" he said in a voice dripping with poison. Jack punched him in the face, and Hans fell to the ground.

Jack held him down and started to punch him over and over again. I screamed and let go of the boys. I ran to Jack and begged him to stop. I pulled him off Hans, but I didn't care that much about him. I cared about Jack. I grabbed his face between my hands, as Merida and Demetri ran to get help. Hans' kids ran to help him up. "Jack, Jack look at me." I said shaking and crying. He kept looking at Hans and making aggressive faces and noises. "Please Jack." I begged him. He finally met my eyes and his aggression went away when his eyes poured into mine. His eyes which were full of heat and anger turned back to the cool blue. One of his hands grabbed one of my arms as I was still cupping his face, and with the other hand he cupped one half of my face. "You okay Snowflake?" he asked me wiping away my tears. I nodded my head "Are you okay?" I asked him looking at his fist. He had some swelling in it, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it to be. In a matter of minutes both camps showed up. "What the silver bells is going on here?" Chris asked us, Drago remaining emotionless, everyone else gasping and rushing to help. I started to cry again as Melody tugged on my shirt. She motioned to be picked up and I did so, holding her up on one of my hips as Jack stood behind me with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "Quite a misunderstanding." Hans said, his nose still dripping with blood. They all stood there in shock, unable to believe that that was all this was. We stood there in silence, none of us wanting to speak. "I think it's time for both camps to go home." Chris said, standing a little straighter. I think he understood something was brewing, and it wasn't good. He took in Hans' nose, my tears, Jack's fist, and all the kids' scratches and bruises. Drago nodded and motioned for his camp to get on their busses and go home.

We stood there in silence for a long while before Anna came up to me, tears shining in her eyes. "Elsa?" she said softly. Jack took Melody away from me and Anna and I hugged. I cried and she cried with me. Rapunzel, Tooth and Astrid took all the kids away and the rest of the counselors except Kristoff and Jack went with Chris to come up with a strategy. "What did he do to you?" she said leaning back, cupping my face and wiping my tears. I shook my head. "It's okay, you're safe. Please don't close up again. It took you months to open up again." She said, tears streaming down her face. I tried to talk but unintelligible sounds were all I was able to make. She sighed and hugged me again. I dug my face into her shirt as she looked over at Jack and Kristoff who were watching us. I was sure she was trying to figure out what the hell happened, but I just couldn't process myself what had happened. Jack slowly told her and Kristoff, and I cried. Anna held me tightly. I eventually began to feel my knees give out beneath me. Jack scooped me up and began to walk back to my cabin. Anna and Kristoff walked behind us, I could hear them whispering and I shivered. Jack held me close to him and I took in his scent. When we arrived at our cabin we saw Jack and I's kids waiting. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked scratchily. "After Punzie sent us to our cabin we snuck out to be here until you got back." Percy said smiling slightly. "You guys shouldn't have disobeyed Rachel." Jack said sternly, still holding me. The room fell very silent, then Peeta spoke. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." and Katniss hugged him. I stood up, and walked towards him "This is not your fault Pooh Bear." I said nicknaming him. I hugged him close to me, and all the other kids joined us in a big group hug. The girls pulled Jack in and we stood there for a long time. "Elsa?" Melody said walking up to me. I knelt down to meet her eye to eye. "Hmm?" I asked her. "Will the bad people come back again?" she asked me, fear in her eyes. I looked up at all the people in this room, and locked eyes with Jack. "No." I said firmly. "Those people will never come around here again." I said, hugging her. A determined look in my eyes.


End file.
